Catch in Fire
by Shelly Cooco
Summary: Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hidup Law berubah ketika Nami menjadi adiknya. Dan hari ini, hidup Law kembali terusik ketika sang adik mengenal Roronoa Zoro, musuh abadinya. AU Universe
1. Prolog

Hallo semuanya.

Shelly sebenarnya sedang sibuk dengan fic Naruto. Di waktu senggang, karena Naruto sudah tamat, Shelly memutuskan buat coba nonton _long run_ anime yang lain buat ngobatin rindu Naruto. Nah mulai deh Shelly nonton One Piece.

Singkat cerita, 801 episode kemudian, Shelly benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan anime ini, dan jujur bahkan lebih dari Naruto.

Jadi deh Shelly berhasrat membuat fic one piece. Apalagi Shelly liat fandom ini kalah rame dari Naruto. Jadi Shelly disini untuk menyumbang ide fic Shelly dan meramaikan fandom One Piece.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan baca fic One Piece pertama dari Shelly

Reviews are always welome

And One Piece is not my creation. It belongs to the genius Eiichiro Oda

But the story of this fanfic is purely mine.

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **Cocoyashi Street**

 **East Blue District**

 **2007**

Seorang bocah enam tahun terduduk bosan menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan film kartun. Sayangnya program kesukaannya itu tidak menarik minat si gadis kecil hari ini., karena pikirannya melayang pada sosok sang ibu yang belum juga pulang.

"Nee Kalifa-san…" Rengek si gadis kecil pada babysitter-nya yang baru saja melangkah ke ruang tamu.

Kalifa mendudukan dirinya di sofa disamping si gadis kecil.

"Ada apa Nami-chan?"

"Kapan Okaachan pulang?" Tanya gadis kecil bernama Nami itu.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Huuh…" keluh Nami lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal mendapati jawaban yang kurang memuaskan.

Wajah Kalifa memerah karena ia mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi tembam Nami yang menggemaskan.

Tak lama kemudian suara klakson mobil terdengar dari teras depan.

Nami melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Okaachan pulang!"

Dengan penuh semangat Nami berlari menghampiri pintu rumah. Kalifa tersenyum melihat tingkah Nami sebelum menggekori gadis kecil itu.

"Okaachan!" Seru Nami pada sang ibu yang baru turun dari mobil.

Bellemere tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil-nya yang juga sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Hallo Nami-chan~"

Sosok lain ikut keluar dari mobil Bellemere. Seorang pria tampan diawal tiga puluh tahun dengan surai pirang keemasan dan iris cokelat kemerahan. Pria itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dengan cetakan-cetakan hati kecil berwarna merah muda dan jaket bulu berwarna ungu yang membuat penampilannya sangat mencolok.

"Rocinante-san!" Nami memekik gembira melihat sosok yang merupakan kekasih sang ibu.

Nami berlari kencang lalu menghamburkan dirinya untuk memeluk Rocinante. Sayangnya tinggi gadis itu hanya setinggi lutut Rocinante.

Rocinante tertawa melihat Nami yang memeluk lutut-nya dengan erat. Ia mengacak-acak surai oranye gadis kecil itu dengan gemas. Nami adalah putri Bellemere, yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Gadis kecil itu tentu sudah ia anggap seperti putri-nya sendiri.

"Rocinante-san ayo masuk. Tadi sore aku dan Kalifa-san menggambar rumah loh."

Nami menggandeng tangan besar Rocinante dengan tangan mungilnya dan menarik kekasih sang ibu ke dalam rumah. Rocinante melempar senyum kepada Bellemere yang menggelengkan kepala melihat keberadaannya yang seakan terlupakan begitu Nami melihat Rocinante.

"Sepertinya Nami sudah siap punya ayah baru."

Wajah Bellemere memerah mendengar godaan Kalifa.

"He..hentikan itu Kalifa."

"Maaf maaf." Kalifa terkikik melihat reaksi Bellemere. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Bellemere-san."

Bellemere mengangguk.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Nami."

"Sama-sama. Besok apakah aku perlu datang lagi?"

Bellemere tersenyum.

"Bellemere-san?"

"Kau tidak perlu datang besok, Kalifa." Bellemere menggeleng. "Karena besok aku dan Rocinante akan membawa Nami menemui seseorang."

####################

 **Le Bernardin Restaurant**

 **East Blue District**

 **2007**

Nami menatap sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Gadis kecil itu tidak pernah menginjakan kaki-nya di restoran semewah ini sebelumnya. Apalagi ia harus menggunakan dress merah selutut yang sangat formal. Bellemere juga menggunakan sebuah dress panjang tanpa lengan. Bahkan rambut Bellemere juga disanggul rapi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Okaaachan, mengapa kita kesini?" Tanya Nami sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena ada hal yang penting yang ingin aku dan Rocinante-san bicarakan denganmu." Jawab sang ibu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Nami memandang Bellemere semakin bingung. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak bertanya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, iris cokelat Nami menangkap sosok Rocinante yang baru memasuki restoran.

Rocinante hari ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Berbeda karena pria yang biasanya menggunakan pakaian mencolok itu kini menggunakan jas hitam yang rapi tanpa kerutan. Rambutnya pun disisir rapi dan klimis.

"Rocinante-san?"

Kening Nami berkerut melihat penampilan Rocinante.

"Hehehe jangan melihatku seperti itu Nami-chan. Aku jadi malu." Rocinante tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit gugup. Matanya kemudian berpaling kepada sang kekasih yang terlihat menawan malam ini. Bellemere menyadari tatapan Rocinante lalu melemparkan senyum manis yang seketika membuat pipi Rocinante memerah.

"Rocinante-san. Siapa orang itu?"

Pertanyaan Nami menyadarkan Rocinante. Ia melihat Nami memandang ingin tahu pada sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa."

Rocinante menarik lengan anak laki-laki yang masih setia berdiri dibalik punggungnya agar berdiri didepannya.

Nami memerhatikan sosok itu baik-baik. Anak itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari lutut Rocinante. dan rambut-nya hitam jabrik lebat. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih yang ujungnya dimasukan kedalam celana jeans hitam.

"Nami-chan, perkenalkan ini Tarafalgar Law, anak-ku. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi kakakmu."

Law berdecih mendengar perkataan Rocinante.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, baka."

Rocinante melayangkan pukulan andalannya ke kepala Law.

"Apa-apaan kau tua bangka?" Protes Law sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan berbicara kurang ajar pada ayahmu, bocah."

"Kakak?"

Pertanyaan Nami menghentikan perdebatan ayah dan anak itu. Keduanya memalingkan tatapan mereka pada gadis kecil yang kini menatap mereka bingung.

Bellemere tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan mungil Nami lalu mengenggamnya.

"Benar, Nami. Law akan menjadi kakakmu karena aku dan Rocinante-san akan menikah." Jelas sang ibu.

"Menikah? " Gadis enam tahun itu masih berusaha memahami penjelasan Rocinante dan sang ibu. "Berarti Rocinante-san akan menjadi papa-ku?"

Rocinante menangguk semangat.

"Benar Nami-chan. Aku akan menjadi papa-mu~" Pria itu tersenyum membayangkan Nami kecil yang menggemaskan memanggilnya 'papa' dengan manja. "Hehehehe."

"Hentikan tawa menjijikan itu."

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Rosinant.

"Dan si menyebalkan ini.." Tangan Rocinante mengapit leher Law dengan erat membuat bocah delapan tahun itu susah bernafas. "… akan menjadi kakak-mu."

"Kakak…"

Nami memaknai kata itu baik-baik. Kata asing yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya sebagai seorang anak tunggal. Teman-temannya di taman bermain bilang, seorang kakak adalah orang yang akan selalu menjagamu.

"Law.. nii." Nami berucap malu-malu. Pipi tembam-nya memerah dan senyum manisnya mengembang.

"Ah Nami-chan~"

Rocinante langsung memeluk Nami dengan gemas tidak tahan dengan ekspresi lucu gadis itu.

Law terkesima mendengar panggilan Nami padanya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat mengingat sosok yang dulu pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama. Wajah Law berubah muram seketika.

"Aku mau cari udara sebentar." Kata Law kemudian meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Law-nii… tidak suka padaku?" Nami bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Rocinante menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nami-chan. Mana mungkin ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak menyukai gadis secantik dan selucu Nami-chan."

"Nami…" Bellemere mengusap sudut mata Nami yang dibasahi air mata

Nami tidak mengerti mengapa Law tidak menyukainya. Ia setidaknya butuh penjelasan. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan memiliki seorang kakak, dan Nami tidak akan membiarkan kakak barunya pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan mengejar Law-nii!"

Nami meloncat turun dari kursinya dengan sangat cepat hingga kursinya terbanting kebelakang. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak perduli karena ia sudah berlari cepat mengikuti arah Law pergi.

"Nami-chan." Rocinante berusaha menghentikan Nami, tapi tangan Bellemere sudah mlebih dulu melingkari lengannya.

"Biarkan saja."

####################

Nami mengeluarkan nafas lega begitu ia mlihat sosok Law yang sedang duduk di kursi taman outdoor di _patio_ belakang restoran.

Kaki kecil-nya melangkah cepat menghampiri Law yang sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"Law-nii!"

Law menaikan kepalanya dan mendapati Nami berdiri dihadapannya. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah seperti baru berlari.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bocah." Law berucap ketus.

Bukannya berhenti Nami malah mengulang perkataanya terus menerus.

"Law-nii! Law-nii! Law-nii! Law-nii!"

Law menggeram penuh emosi. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram leher Nami untuk menghentikannya berbicara.

"Aku bilang jangan memanggilku lagi!"

Nami merintih. Genggaman Law pada lehernya semakin keras.

"Law… nii.."

Mata Law terbelalak melihat wajah pucat Nami. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia mungkin saja hampir membunuh gadis kecil itu. Law segera melepaskan tangannya dari leher Nami.

"Kembalilah kedalam." Ucap Law pelan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Nami.

Nami menggeleng.

"Tch. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Mengapa Law-nii tidak menyukaiku?" Nami balas bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Nami merapatkan bibirnya. Ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum Law bersedia menjadi kakak-nya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Law bertanya ketika Nami tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Law-nii."

"Lepas, bocah." Law masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Nami yang melingkari leher-nya dengan sangat erat. Tapi gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia merasakan punggung baju-nya basah. Ia bisa mendengar suara hisakan Nami.

"Mengapa Law-nii tidak mau menjadi kakak-ku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil terhisak. "Aku tidak punya kakak tidak punya adik. Aku selalu sendirian."

"Jangan berlebihan, bocah." Omel Law. Meski demikian nada suara Law berubah lebih lembut. "Kau masih memiliki ibu-mu."

"Hiks.. tapi Okaachan selalu sibuk bekerja. Dia selalu pulang malam. Aku selalu menanti Okaachan pulang dirumah bersama Kalifa-san. Tapi tidak ada orang lain lagi. Aku tidak punya adik atau kakak yang bisa kuajak bermain. Aku selalu sendirian. Huwaaaa" Tangisan Nami semakin besar.

Law terdiam. Segala niatnya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nami menghilang entah kemana. Perkataan gadis itu menusuknya. Gadis itu bilang ia selalu sendirian. Selalu kesepian. Hal yang sama seperti yang selalu ia rasakan dua tahun terakhir ini, meskipun Rocinante selalu disampingnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menjadi kakakmu?" Ucap Law pelan. Meski demikian Nami masih bisa mendengarnya dan hal itu seketika membuat tangisannya berhenti.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap gadis kecil itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Law agar bisa menatap wajah calon kakak-nya.

"Aku beritahu padamu ya." Law menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Nami. "Meski aku menjadi kakakmu, aku belum tentu bisa melindungimu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

Nami menatap Law bingung.

Seakan mengerti, Law melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau kau tidak sadar nama belakangku dan Rocinante-san berbeda." Nami mengangguk. "Itu karena aku bukan anak kandungnya. Aku adalah putra angkatnya. Rocinante-san mengadopsiku setelah kedua orang tua dan adikku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil."

Mata Nami melebar. "Eh? Benarkah itu?"

Law mengangguk. Sorot matanya perlahan berubah sendu mengingat kejadian yang begitu jelas tercetak di memorinya. "Adikku dan aku duduk di jok belakang. Ketika mobil kami menabrak pembatas jalan, aku memeluknya. Aku berusaha melindunginya. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku gagal…"

Mulut Nami bergetar dan tangisannya mulai terdengar kembali. Sekali lagi ia memeluk Law dengan erat.

"LAW-NII.. HUWAAA."

Law sedikit mengernyit karena Nami berteriak tepat di telingnya.

"Mengapa kau menagis lagi bocah?"

"Habisnya… habisnya…"

"Habisnya apa?"

"Habisnya Law-nii bodoh."

"Eh?" Law tidak menyangka jawaban Nami. Tunggu dulu! Berani sekali bocah ini mengatianya bodoh.

"Hey bocah-"

"Aku memang masih bocah. Tapi aku tahu kecelakaan itu buka karena keinginan Law-nii. Aku juga tahu adik Law-nii meninggal bukan karena Law-nii yang tidak bisa melindunginya. Law-nii tidak bersalah. Law-nii bodoh karena Law-nii berpikir tidak bisa menjadi seorang kakak karena itu."

Perkataan Nami menghantam Law seakan menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Sekeras apapun kepalanya, sebingung apapun Law tentang bagaimana bocah yang baru beberapa menit lalu ditemuinya bisa menghancurkan dinding es yang dibangunnya, Law akui perkataan Nami benar adanya.

Law tahu kecelakaan itu bukan salahnya. Law juga tahu kematian adiknya bukan kesalahannya. Ia hanya menggunakan hal itu sebagai alasan. Alasan karena ia takut kehilangan lagi, maka tidak pernah ia biarkan orang lain masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

Tapi gadis ini berbeda.

Law tersenyum.

"Mungkin memliki adik lagi tidak akan begitu buruk."

Nami mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku akan menjadi adik paling baik di muka bumi ini."

####################

 **Corner Street Apartment**

 **New World**

 **2017**

"Ughh.."

Iris cokelat-nya terbuka perlahan. Kamarnya apartemennya yang kecil dipenuhi sinar mentari pagi yang hangat.

Gadis enam belas tahun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu menyandarkan diri di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Aneh.." Ucap sang gadis. "Mengapa aku bisa bermimpi tentang malam itu ya?"

Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih lanjut, pintu kamar-nya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras.

"Nami-ya!"

Si gadis terlunjak kaget.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu lagi?"

"Aku lupa. Lagipula kan di apartemen ini hanya ada kita berdua."

Pemuda yang membuka pintu kamarnya menggeleng. "Kalau ada pencuri bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Law-nii yang selalu menjagaku." Si gadis mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memandang sang kakak dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ughh anak ini.." Si pemuda menatap si gadis dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Gadis ini selalu saja bisa membantahnya "Sudah sana mandi."

"Iya.. iya.." Si gadis beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Ngomong-ngomong Law-nii.. coba tebak tadi aku mimpi apa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu." Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya. "Memangnya apa yang kau mimpikan? Jika kau bilang kau mimpi si artis korea yang kau gilai itu lagi aku benar-benar-"

"Bukan. Bukan." Si gadis menggeleng lalu memeluk lengan sang kakak. "Aku memimpikan kita. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

Trafalgar Law tersenyum. Memori tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis disampingnya ini tentu tidak akan ia lupakan. Karena gadis itu telah menjadi bagian penting bagi hidupnya.

Disampingnya, Trafalgar Nami ikut tersenyum. Hari ini sudah hampir genap sepuluh tahun Law menjadi kakak-nya setelah pernikahan Bellemere dan Rocinante. Dan sudah hampir delapan tahun sejak kedua sosok orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Mereka berdua tentu terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Keduanya kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka. Akan tetapi setelah masa berkabung selesai, mereka sadara mereka tidak lagi sendirian. Karena mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Kedua kakak beradik itu tersenyum dan terdiam sebentar seakan larut dalam nostalgia. Sebelum akhirnya Law melepaskan pelukan Nami pada lengannya dan mendorong gadis itu ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi. Kau tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamamu sekolah kan?"

Nami mengembungkan pipi kesal. "Ughh. Law-nii tidak bisa membaca suasana."

Law mengacak surai adiknya pelan. "Kita bisa bernostalgia lain kali. Sekarang kita hampir terlambat, nona."

"Iya iya." ucap Nami seraya menyingkirkan tangan Law dari kepalanya. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tetapi sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia terhenti seakan teringat sesuatu. Nami kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum kepada sang kakak.

"Aku menyayangimu Law-nii."

Law tersenyum lagi. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Nami-ya."

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The School's Bad Boy

Hallo Minna-san~

Shelly kembali lagi dengan chapter baru. Sebelumnya Shelly ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk ly NWW dan firufiru yang sudah me review cerita ini. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian, konsep Shelly disini sebenarnya adalah love triangle tapi tetap main pair nya cuma satu. Untuk info lebih lanjut silahkan baca chapter-chapter berikutnya ya *wink*

Sekedar info saja, Shelly sudah menulis lumayan banyak fic ini, dan kalau tidak ada halangan, Shelly akan update satu chapter dalam satu minggu.

Untuk para silent reader di luar sana jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan review di cerita ini karena setiap review bisa membuat Shelly lebih bersmengat. Saran dan kritikan juga Shelly terima tapi Shelly tidak perlu flame. If you don't like it don't read it. Fiksi ini tidak sempurna tapi hanya dedikasi Shelly terhadap fandom One Piece.

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, here is chapter 1.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The School's Bad Boy**

 **Grand Line Gakuen**

 **New World**

 **2017**

Law menghentikan motornya dilapangan parkir sekolah. Nami yang duduk di boncengan-nya tampak bersemangat memandang Grand Line Gakuen yang tampak lebih ramai dan sibuk dari biasanya. Kerumunan murid tampak memenuhi lapangan sekolah. Banyak wajah-wajah yang tidak Law kenali -ia berasumsi mereka adalah murid-murid kelas X yang mulai bersekolah hari ini, seperti adiknya-

"Hey Law!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri Law dan Nami.

Kedua kakak beradik itu berbalik pada sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat yang baru saja memanggil Law.

"Hey Shachi." Balas Law.

Pemuda bernama Shachi tidak sendirian. Disebelah kanan kiri-nya berdiri dua orang pemuda lain yang dikenali Nami sebagai teman dekat kakak-nya.

"Selamat pagi Shachi-senpai." Nami ikut menyapa. Ia juga tersenyum kepada dua orang pemuda disamping Shachi. "Selamat pagi Penguin-senpai dan Bepo-senpai."

Penguin tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Nami."

"Pa..pagi Nami-san." Bepo berkata malu-malu dengan pipi memerah.

Nami tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gugup Bepo yang belum juga hilang. Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun sejak Law mengenalkannya pada ketiga teman baik-nya itu.

"Wah, tidak terasa Nami-chan sudah SMA." Shachi berkata. Ia tau-tau sudah berdiri disamping Nami. "Nami-chan tumbuh dengan sangat cepat."

"Kau terlalu dekat." Law berkata sambil mendorong Shachi agar sedikit menjauh dari sang adik.

"Ahhh.. Law-saan~" keluh Shachi dengan wajah memelas.

"Law-san masih saja protektif pada Nami." Penguin berkata sambil tertawa. "Pantas saja Nami belum juga punya pacar."

"Biarkan saja." Sahut Law. "Lagipula mana ada laki-laki yang mau dengan gadis sekasar ini."

"Law-nii!" Nami menyikut pinggul Law tidak terima dengan hinaan kakaknya.

Law membalas perbuatan sang adik dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil di pipi. Nami ikut menyubit pipi Law.

Shachi, Penguin dan Bepo tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik ini. Sejak mereka mengenal Law, pemuda itu memang sudah menunjukan sifat protektif kepada sang adik. Mungkin itulah alasan Nami masih saja single hingga sekarang walaupun penampilan Nami diatas rata-rata.

"Ano.. Law-san, Nami-san.. Sepertinya upacara penyambutan akan segera dimulai." Bepo berkata menghentikan Law dan Nami yang masih sedang cubit-cubitan.

"Ah benar. Sebentar lagi hampir jam delapan. Kita sebaiknya segera ke aula." Tambah Shachi sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

"Kalian pergilah lebih dulu." Ucap Law. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan sebentar dengan Nami-ya."

Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Law dan Nami.

Nami menatap Law penasaran.

"Ada apa Law-nii?"

Law terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu kemudian menarik Nami agar mendekat kepadanya.

"La..Law-nii?"

Law mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir-nya berada tepat di telinga Nami.

"Dengar Nami-ya.." Law berkata pelan. "… apapun yang terjadi… jauhi Roronoa Zoro."

Nami memandang Law dengan penuh kebingungan. "Siapa?"

Law melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menarik wajahnya.

"Bagus jika kau tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Law kemudian berjalan duluan meninggalkan Nami yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

####################

Setelah upacara penyambutan dilakukan di aula sekolah, Nami menemukan dirinya di kelas X-4. Mulai hari ini kelas ini akan menjadi kelasnya.

Dengan bersemangat Nami memasuki ruangan kelas. Mungkin ia orang terakhir yang memasuki kelas, karena hampir semua bangku sudah terisi penuh. Nami kemudian memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku kosong diurutan ketiga dari depan kelas.

"Yo."

Pemuda yang duduk disamping kursinya menyapa. Pemuda itu berambut hitam jabrik seperti kakak-nya, tetapi surai pemuda itu lebih berantakan. Dan senyumnya… Nami tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum selebar itu.

"Ha.. Halo.." Nami membalas sapaan pemuda itu.

"Namaku Luffy. Salam kenal."

Pemuda bernama Luffy itu mengulurkan tangannya. Nami menyambut tangan Luffy. Seketika itu juga Luffy meremas tangannya erat. Nami tertawa sebelum ikut meremas tangan pemuda itu tidak kalah kuatnya.

"Aku Nami. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luffy."

"Shishishi. Kau kuat sekali, Nami. Aku suka denganmu." Luffy mengangkat tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Nami. "Jadilah nakamaku."

Belum sempat Nami menjawab sebuah pukulan keras sudah melayang ke kepala Luffy sehingga melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Luffy bodoh!" teriak pemuda yang memukul Luffy. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal?"

Nami menatap heran Luffy yang seperti tidak terpengaruh pada hantaman keras di kepalanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal Nami yakin ia mendengar suara PLAK yang lumayan keras. Ia lalu memindahkan tatapanya pada pemuda berambut keriting dan berhidung panjang yang melabrak Luffy.

"Ah, maaf. Lupakan saja apa yang si bodoh ini katakan." Pemuda berambut keriting itu berkata ketika ia merasakan tatapan Nami padanya.

Nami menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berteman. Ah, namaku Nami omong-omong."

"Namaku Usopp. Tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kapten Usopp." Pemuda berambut kertiting itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Ka..Kapten?" Nami bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja perkataan Usopp, Nami. Usopp memang terkenal sebagai pembohong." Luffy berkata sambil memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pembohong. Hoi! Perut karet." Usopp berkata tidak terima.

"Apa katamu hidung panjang?" Luffy berseru tak terima juga dengan perkataan Usopp.

Pertengkaran kedua nya masih terus berlanjut hingga ketika bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Nami memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba memisahkan Luffy dan Usopp dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kelas bergeser dan sesosok pria tinggi memasuki kelas. Melihat sosok itu Luffy dan Usopp membeku seketika dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Nami memandang penasaran Luffy dan Usopp yang seakan takut akan sosok tersebut. Perhatiannya kemudian kembali kepada sosok pria yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Pria itu berkata. "Namaku Dracule Mihawk. Dan mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Jadi tolong jaga sikap kalian selama bersekolah, atau kalian akan berususan denganku." Mihawk memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya lagi. Matanya yang setajam elang seakan menusuk setiap orang yang ditatapnya. Tubuhnya seakan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi. "Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti sensei!" Seru seisi kelas kompak. Mereka merinding bersama melihat betapa tenang namun menyeramkan wali kelas mereka.

Mihawk menyeringai. "Bagus kalau begitu."

Nami bergidik menatap wali kelasnya.

####################

"Law. Kau ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Shachi begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Law mengangguk. "Kalau pergi saja duluan. Aku akan ke kelas Nami-ya sebentar."

"Untuk apa?" Bepo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri bersama Penguin dibelakang Shachi bertanya.

"Mengajaknya ke kantin." Jawab Law.

"Mungkin Nami-san sudah memiliki teman baru. Dia tidak perlu kau ikuti terus, Law." Ucap Penguin.

Law tidak mengindahkan perkataan mereka karena sedetik kemudian pemuda itu sudah berlalu menuju kelas X yang berada dilantai satu meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikatp _sis con_ Law.

Ketika ia berbelok di koridior lantai satu, tidak sengaja ia menabrak sesosok pemuda yang juga sedang melewati belokan dari arah yang berlawanan. Bahu Law dan pemuda itu bersingungan keras.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, idiot!" Bentak Law.

Pemuda yang ditabraknya berdecih. Ia menyapukan tangannya pada seragam bagian bahunya yang bersentuhan dengan Law, seakan baru saja ternodai kotoran.

"Kau juga menabrakku, brengsek." kata pemuda itu tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Minggir, Roronoa Zoro." ucap Law penuh tekanan. Ia menatap dingin pemuda bersurai hijau yang juga menatapnya tak kalah dingin.

"Ini bukan sekolah pribadimu, Trafalgar Law. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang minggir?" tantang Zoro

"Bajingan." Maki Law sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berlalu melewati Zoro.

"Aku dengar adikmu ada di kelas X?" Perkataan Zoro menghentikan langkah Law. Ia membalikan badannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam seakan ingin membunuh Zoro.

"Jauhi adikku."

Zoro menyeringai. "Mengapa harus?"

Muka Law mengeras. Secepat kilat ia menyambar kerah Zoro dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Jangan dekati adikku, bajingan! Atau perlu aku patahkan lenganmu seperti tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Kalau kau lupa, kakimu juga aku patahkan hari itu." Zoro berkata tenang. Tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan sedikit pun di wajahnya. Tidak walaupun Law sedang mencengkramnya. Dan juga tidak walaupun mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Zoro! Law!"

Para murid yang berkerumunan menyaksikan Zoro dan Law menoleh takut pada sumber suara. Disana berdiri kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal ramah namun mematikan, Shanks.

Shanks menghampiri Zoro dan Law yang masih saling melempar pandangan membunuh. Ia menampar tangan Law hingga cengkramannya terhadap kerah Zoro terlepas.

"Kalian berdua ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

####################

Nami mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kafetaria berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong untuknya dan kedua teman barunya, Luffy dan Usopp.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak ada tempat kosong." Gumam gadis itu.

"Kita tidak perlu kursi kosong." Kata Luffy. Nami membalasnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah maaf, kami lupa memberitahumu." Usopp berkata. "Teman kami sudah menjaga tempat untuk kita. Nah itu dia." Jari telunjuk Usopp menunjuk pada meja di ujung ruangan.

Nami mengikuti Usopp dan Luffy ke meja itu. Disitu duduk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang lebih aneh bagi Nami adalah alis pemuda itu yang melingkar seperti spiral.

"Hey Sanji." Ucap Luffy kemudian mendudukan dirinya didepan pemuda yang ia panggil Sanji. Usopp ikut duduk disamping Luffy. Satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa adalah disamping Sanji.

Nami tanpa sadar masih menatap Sanji. Ia berusaha menerka apakah alis pemuda itu asli.

Sanji yang merasa sedang ditatap pun membalikan perhatiannya pada Nami. Seketika mata pemuda itu berbinar terang.

"Mellorine!"

Pekikan Sanji menagagetkan Nami.

"Me..apa?"

Luffy tertawa. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sanji begitu melihat perempuan cantik "Dia teman kami."

"Nami. Perkenalkan ini Sanji." Usopp menunjuk pemuda yang masih memandang Nami penuh cahaya. "Sanji, ini Nami."

Sanji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat. Ia berlutut didepan Nami lalu meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, Nami-san. Bisa berkenalan denganmu adalah kehormatan bagiku."

"Ahahaha. Salam kenal juga Sanji-san." Nami membalas sambil tertawa gugup.

Sanji berdiri lalu menarik kursi kosong disebelahnya dan mempersilahkan Nami duduk. Layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

Nami memberikan senyum terimakasih sebelum duduk.

"Sanji, makanan." Rengek Luffy.

"Sudah aku pesan, perut karet." Jawab Sanji sedikit jengkel. "Dua puluh lima mangkuk ramen."

"Dua puluh lima?!" Nami memekik kaget. "Tapi kita cuma berempat."

"Ah benar juga. Kau belum lihat sebesar apa nafsu makan Luffy." Usopp menyahut. "Yah, pokoknya tidak usah khawatir. Dua puluh lima porsi tidak akan kebanyakan."

Nami memandang Luffy tak percaya. Sebesar apa perut manusia dihadapannya ini?

"Shishishishi." Luffy tertawa tak berdosa. "Kau sendirian lagi, Sanji?"

"Sepertinya marimo bodoh itu tersesat lagi. Demi tuhan, bagaimana mungkin setelah dua tahun dia masih belum bisa mengingat dimana letak kantin ini." keluh Sanji.

"Marimo?" Nami menatap Sanji.

Sanji tersenyum. "Ah, tidak usah khawatir Nami-san. Marimo bodoh itu memang buta arah. Dia sudah biasa melewatkan makan siang karena tersesat. Jadi kita tidak perlu menunggunya. Aku akan membungkuskan makanan untuknya nanti."

"Begitu ya." ucap Nami. "Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu bagaimana Luffy dan Usopp bisa mengenal Sanji-san?"

"Rumah kami berdekatan." Jawab Luffy

"Yah, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil." tambah Usopp. "Seusai sekolah kami semua biasa berkumpul bersama di café Going Merry. Kau tahu kan café kecil di ujung distrik East Blue?"

Nami mengangguk. Ia tinggal di distrik East Blue ketika ia masih kecil. Ia ingat pernah melintasi café itu beberapa kali meski tidak pernah memasukinya.

"Kau bisa datang kalau kau mau." ajak Luffy sambil memberikan Nami senyum lebarnya. Sanji mengangguk cepat menyutujui.

"Terimakasih Luffy. Aku dengan senang hati menerima ajakanmu." Nami membalas senyum Luffy. "Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk hari ini. Aku ada kerja _part time_ sepulang sekolah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Usopp. "Dimana?"

"Restaurant Baratie."

"Heh? Wah kebetulan sekali. Sanji juga bekerja disitu." Ucap Luffy.

Nami memandang Sanji sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah itu, Sanji-san."

"Benar, Nami-san." jawab Sanji dengan hidung berdarah melihat pose imut Nami.

"Bersihkan hidungmu, Sanji." Omel Usopp sambil menyodorkan kotak tissue. "Ugh.. kalau sudah lihat perempuan cantik saja dia selalu begini. Maafkan sikapnya Nami."

Nami menggeleng sambil tersenyu maklum. "Tidak apa-apa Usopp. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Baratie, Sanji-san?"

"Aku _sous chef_ Baratie. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jawab Sanji sambil membersihkan hidungnya.

"Kau harus mencoba masakan Sanji. Benar-benar enaaaaaak sekali." Luffy berkata antusias sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah?" Nami bertanya penasaran. "Kalau begitu aku jadi menantikan masakanmu, Sanji-san." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mellorine!"

CROTTT

Semburan darah kembali mengalir lebih keras dari lubang hidung pemuda itu. Padahal baru saja ia membersihkan hidungnya.

Luffy dan Nami tertawa melihat reaksi Sanji sementara Usopp kembali mengomel.

"Ka..kalau begitu…" ucap Sanji setelah ia kembali normal. "kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita ke Baratie bersama? Kebetulan _shift_ -ku hari ini juga setelah sekolah nanti."

"Terimakasih, Sanji-san. Tapi kakak-ku…" Nami baru saja akan menolak ajakan Sanji karena Law sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya ke Baratie. Tapi perkataannya terputus ketika ponsel disakunya bergetar.

Nami mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku roknya dan menemukan satu pesan baru dari kakak-nya.

 _Sender : Law-nii_

 _Maafkan aku Nami-ya, aku ada urusan mendadak sepulang sekolah. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Baratie._

Nami menaikan alisnya. Urusan mendadak apa?

"Ada apa Nami? Mukamu berubah serius begitu?" Tanya Luffy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Nami memasukan kembali ponselnya lalu mengalihkan tatapanya pada Sanji. "Sanji-san, kalau tawaranmu masih berlaku…"

"Tentu saja, Nami-san." sela Sanji cepat. "Yosh! Ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Nami-san."

Nami tertawa kaku. Sepertinya ia baru saja membuat kesalahan.

####################

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi menandakan usainya pelajaran hari itu.

"Akhirnya selesai!" Luffy merengeangkan tanganya sambil berteriak.

Buggy-sensei menggerutu melihat tingkah Luffy sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas.

Nami menjejalkan buku-buknya ke dalam tas dengan cepat. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui Sanji di gerbang belakang sekolah dan ia tidak ingin membuat Sanji menunggu.

"Luffy, Usopp, aku duluan ya." Nami melambaikan tangan kepada dua teman barunya. Luffy melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan.

"Good luck hari pertamamu di Baratie." Balas Usopp.

"Thanks Usopp."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Nami untuk menemukan gerbang belakang sekolah. Nami bersyukur ia memiliki _sense of direction_ yang baik, sehingga ia tidak mudah tersesat walaupun baru berselolah hari ini.

Gerbang belakang Grand Line Gakuen menghadap pada sebuah jalan kecil yang sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun disana ketika Nami sampai.

"Sepi sekali…" Gumam gadis itu sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Di ujung jalan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau terang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan lima orang pemuda lainnya. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Nami –hanya saja mereka mengenakan celana seragam, bukan rok-

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu berdiri dengan dada yang membusung dan muka yang terangkat tinggi. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Ia berdiri menjulang dihadapan kelima pemuda yang menatpanya dengan penuh seringai.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Rasa penasaran gadis itu terusik. Ia pun mengendap-endap kearah kumpulan pemuda itu.

"Roronoa Zoro…" Salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mencuat berkata. "akhirnya kau sendirian juga."

"Tanpa teman-temanmu kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa." Tambah pemuda lainnya.

Kelima pemuda itu tertawa seakan hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan mereka, tetapi Zoro tetap tidak berkutik.

"Kau akan mati hari ini."

Zoro mendecih mendengar perkataan itu. "Rasa percaya diri kalian tinggi sekali."

"Diam kau!"

Salah satu pemuda itu melayangkan tinjunya dan Zoro dengan mudah menghindarinya. Belum sempat pemuda itu sadar dari keterkejutannya, tendangan Zoro sudah telah mengenai punggungnya.

"Argh!" Pemuda itu merintih lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Brengsek kau Roronoa!"

Keempat pemuda lainnya mulai menyerbu Zoro. Pukulan, tinju, tendangan yang mereka layangkan selalu berhasil Zoro hindari, seakan pemuda itu sudah tahu gerakan musuhnya.

"Kalian ingin membunuhku? Kalian bahkan tidak bias membunuh rasa bosanku." Zoro berkata. Sebuah senyum remeh terseungging dibibirnya.

Keempat pemuda itu menggeram menahan amarah, kemudian berusaha menghajar Zoro lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya menghindar, Zoro balas melayangkan pukulannya. Pukulan telak mengenai wajah dan dada lawan-lawannya sehingga satu persatu mereka tumbang.

"Ughh… Tunggu pembalasan kami Roronoa!"

Kelima pemuda itu lalu berlari ke belokan jalan dan menghilang. Zoro memandang mereka dengan malas.

"Kau hebat sekali!"

Zoro terkejut. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau hebat sekali." Gadis itu mengulangi perkataannya.

"Terimakasih?" Zoro tidak mengerti harus merespon seperti apa perkataan gadis itu.

"Ah, namaku Nami. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang disini, lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian. Aku pikir kau akan dikeroyok lima orang itu, makanya aku berniat menolong. Tapi baru saja aku melangkah, kau sudah meninju mereka." cerocos Nami.

Zoro memandang aneh gadis dihadapannya yang masih terus berbicara. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang memergokinya di tengah pertengkaran. Tapi mereka semua biasanya tidak merespon dengan memujinya keren seperti Nami. Respon mereka adalah respon yang normal menurut Zoro, berteriak ketakutan lalu lari dari tempat kejadian.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Zoro ingin memastikan gadis itu masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja gadis ini terbentur sesuatu akibat perkelahian Zoro tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Nami. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Zoro menatap Nami dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya kepada gadis itu? Pada akhinya hanya beberapa kata yang berhasil ia katakan.

"Kau gadis yang aneh."

Muka Nami berubah masam. "Kau tidak sopan sekali. Padahal daritadi aku memujimu terus."

"Karena itu kau aneh." Tuding Zoro. "Apakah itu responmu begitu melihat seseorang menghajar orang lain? Normalnya orang lain akan segera lari. Atau melapor kepada sensei."

"Kau ingin aku laporankan kepada sensei?" Nami bertanya sembari menyeringai."Kalau begitu aku akan melapor sekarang juga." Ia berpura-pura melangkah.

"Tunggu." Zoro menarik lengannya dengan cepat. Belum juga detensi dari Shanks –akibat pertengkarannya siang tadi- selesai, kalau ia ketahuan bertengkar lagi, Shanks bisa memperberat hukumannya.

Nami tersenyum melihat reaksi Zoro yang persis seperti dugaannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Nami sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Zoro. "Aku memujimu tadi karena teknikmu dieksekusi dengan akurat dan cepat. Sebagai seseorang yang juga belajar seni bela diri, aku salut padamu."

"Begitu?" Zoro tersenyum. Sekarang jelas alasan gadis ini memujinya, ia jadi sedikit bangga juga dengan dirinya.

"Tapi jangan gunakan itu untuk menghajar orang tidak bersalah ya." tambah Nami.

"Yan kau lihat tadi itu _self defense_. Mereka yang berusaha menghajarku duluan." Zoro berusaha membela dirinya.

Nami mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Zoro mendecih. "Jangan terlalu mudah mengucapkan kata seperti itu jika kau tidak bermaksud."

"Kau memang tidak sopan sekali." Nami memukul kepala Zoro.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Mengapa daritadi kau terus saja berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Dengar ya." Nami menekankan jari telunjulnya kedada Zoro. "Aku serius dengan perkataanku."

"Tch. Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Zoro membuang muka.

"Pokoknya aku tahu." Gadis itu ngotot. "Aku tahu kau orang baik yang hanya menggunakan tinjunya untuk alasan yang benar."

Zoro terdiam sesaat. Seumur hidupnya ia sudah terbiasa disalah pahami. Kebanyakan orang berasumsi ia adalah seorang preman berdarah dingin yang tidak segan-segan menhajar siapa saja. Mereka selalu berpikir seperti itu, padahal mereka belum mengenalnya. Kebanyakan orang takut mendekatinya dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Tapi gadis yang baru saja dikenalinya ini benar-benar berbeda. Zoro juga tidak yakin apa yang salah dengan kepala gadis ini. Tapi Zoro senang. Ini pertama kalinya, orang lain selain teman-teman dekatnya berkata demikian.

Zoro tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Dasar gadis aneh."

"Kau mengataiku aneh lagi." Muka Nami berubaha masam lagi. "Laki-laki tidak sopan."

"Apapun katamu, gadis aneh." Zoro masih tersenyun.

"Aku punya nama tahu, namaku Nami."

"Nami?"

Nami mengangguk. "Ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Zoro." Jawabnya. "Tadi kau bilang sedang menunggu seseorang disini?"

"Ya. Sepertinya dia agak terlambat." Nami melirik jam tangannya. Sanji baru terlambat lima menit, jadi bukan masalah. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di jalan sepi begini?"

"Aku sedang menuju ke ruang guru ketika melewati jalan ini dan bertemu dengan bajingan-bajingan tadi." Jawab Zoro.

"Ruang guru?" Nami bergumam. "Zoro… apa kau buta arah?"

"Apa katamu?" Zoro mendelik pada Nami. Ia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Nami.

"Habisnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ruang guru kan di lantai tiga. Di arah yang berlawanan pula."

"Aku..aku..aku mau lewat jalan pintas." Zoro berusaha berkilah. Enggan mengakui kalau ia buta arah.

Nami tertawa. "Ahahaha. Rupanya Zoro yang hebat ini buta arah."

"Aku sudah bilang aku mau lewat jalan pintas!"

Nami masih tertawa. Zoro akhirnya mengalah dan hanya mendengus sambal membuang muka.

"Maaf.. maaf.." ucap Nami begitu tawanya reda. "Sini, aku antar ke ruang guru."

"Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri." Zoro berjalan ke kiri.

"Kau salah arah."

Zoro berputar cepat ke kanan.

Nami tertawa lagi. Pemuda ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Nami kemudian menyamai langkah Zoro dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat lagi." Jawab Nami sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Zoro mendecih. Tetapi didalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Hingga Zoro teringat sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Nami tersenyum. "Dia bisa menunggu."

 **To Be Continued**


	3. They're Called The Straw Hat

Hallo Minna-san

Shelly kembali lagi setelah seminggu.

Terimakasih buat SuperWaifuu, ly NWW, Chii, zona 4ever dan Alexis-san untuk review dan masukannya.

Langsung saja ini dia chapter 2 nya

Read and Review please ~

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **They're Called The Straw Hat**

Setelah detensi yang diberikan Shanks selesai, Law segera melajukan motornya ke distrik Drum.

Ia menggerutu dalam hati karena tidak dapat mengantar Nami hari itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Law menghentikan motornya di lapangan parkir sebuah bangunan kecil dan sederhana bertingkat dua. 'Klinik Sakura' tertulis di depan bangunan itu.

"Law!" seorang pria berbadan bulat yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis memanggilnya ketika ia memasuki klinik.

Law menggampiri meja resepsionis "Selamat sore, Wapol."

"Dr. Kureha sudah menunggumu daritadi. Mengapa kau terlambat hari ini?" Tanya Wapol dengan wajah cemberut. Karena Law terlambat, dia menjadi sasaran omelan sang dokter hari ini.

"Maaf. Aku ada sedikit masalah di sekolah." Jawab Law cuek.

"Huuh makanya sudah kubilang pada Dr. Kureha agar tidak memperkerjakan anak sekolah. Begini akibatnya."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Wapol. Ini baru pertamakalinya aku terlambat."

Wapol masih menggerutu.

"Ya sudah sana ke atas. Seperti yang kau lihat sore ini kita punya banyak sekali pasien." Ucap Wapol akhirnya.

Mata Law beralih pada ruang tunggu klinik. Kursi-kursi di ruang itu hampir semua terisi penuh oleh pasien yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka.

Dr. Kureha pasti sangat sibuk tanpa bantuannya.

Law menangguk singkat kepada Wapol kemudian beranjak menaiki tangga kelantai dua. Ia memasuki ruang ganti dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan _scrubs_ biru tua. Setalah penampilannya ia pastikan rapi, barulah ia melangkah ke ruang periksa.

Begitu tiba didepan ruangan, Law mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Suara yang sudah ia kenali sebagai suara Dr. Kureha terdengar. Law membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan periksa.

Dr. Kureha tidak sendirian disana. Seorang bocah perempuan yang terbatuk sedang duduk di atas ranjang periksa bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Dr. Kureha membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli pemuda itu. Tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya lagi mengingat keberadaan pasiennya.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti." Ucap Dr. Kureha dengan senyum mengerikan yang ia tunjukan kepada Law.

Law menelan salivanya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang gampang ditakuti. Demi Tuhan ia bahkan sudah menguasai judo, kendo dan taekwondo sejak SMP. Namun ia lebih memilih mengahadapi lima puluh musuh sekaligus daripada harus menghadapi amukan Dr. Kureha.

"Maafkan interupsinya." Dr. Kureha berkata kepada orang tua si gadis kecil. "Jadi ada apa dengan putri anda?"

"Sudah seminggu ini dia demam, pusing dan lemas."

Law mendengar jawaban sang ayah dengan serius kemudian mencatat gejalah-gejalah si gadis kecil diatas kertas data pasien.

"Law.. bagaimana menurutmu?" Dr. Kureha menatap Law.

"Boleh aku memeriksanya?"

Dr. Kureha mengangguk.

"Maaf?" Ibu si anak memandang Dr. Kureha dengan tidak yakin jika pemeriksaan putri-nya diserahkan kepada seseorang yang terlihat begitu muda.

"Jangan khawatir." Dr. Kureha memberikan senyum meyakinkan pada si ibu. "Dia adalah asistenku. Dia memang masih muda, tapi dia sudah lumayan berpengalaman. Lagipula ini hanya pemeriksaan fisik simpel. Dan aku lah yang akan memastikan hasilnya."

Raut keraguan masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tapi sang ibu mengijinkan Law memeriksa putrinya.

Law membuka kabinet besar disamping tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam alat. Stetoskop, manset, tensimeter, termometer, dan palu reflex. Ia meletakkan alat itu diatas kabinet lalu menghampiri si gadis kecil.

"Hallo." Law tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Haru." Gadis itu menjawab takut-takut. Ia menatap ngeri pada alat-alat medis yang dilihatnya.

"Haru-chan, namaku Law. Aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu supaya aku bisa mengobati sakitmu." Jelasnya. Gadis itu masih terlihat takut. "Haru suka dorayaki?"

"Suka. Suka sekali." Haru mengangguk-ngangguk

"Begitu aku selesai memeriksamu, aku akan memberikanmu dorayaki. Oke?"

"Tapi.. Haru takut.." wajah Haru berubah murung.

Law mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut."Haru-chan.. Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Haru-chan percaya pada ku kan?"

"Um… baiklah." Kata gadis kecil itu akhirnya. "Tapi jangan lupa dorayaki-ku."

Law tertawa. Ia kembali memebelai surai hitam Haru. "Tentu saja. Nah sekarang ayo berbaring dulu."

Dr. Kureha tersenyum sendiri melihat perlakuan Law yang begitu berbeda terhadap anak kecil. Law juga melakukan pemeriksaan fisik dengan hati-hati dan akurat. Tidak ada satu langkah pun yang terlewati. Kinerja yang sangat baik untuk anak seumurannya.

Sejak pertama kali Dr. Kureha bertemu dengan Law, ia yakin pemuda itu sangat berbakat dalam bidang medis. Karena itulah ia berani mempekerjakan Law yang masih SMA di kliniknya.

"Dr. Kureha…" Law memanggilnya. Pemuda itu baru saja mengakhiri pemeriksaan fisik Haru. "Berdasarkan gejala dan hasil pemeriksaanku, menurutku Haru terkena malaria."

Kedua orang tua Haru memandang Law kemudian Dr. Kureha meminta penjelasan.

"Menurutku juga begitu." Jawab Dr. Kureha. Raut orang tua Haru berubah panik. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan meresepkan obat untuk Haru. Setelah beberapa hari dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitu ya..." Ayah Haru membuang nafas lega.

"Terimakasih, Dr. Kureha." Ibu Haru berkata. "Dan terimakasih juga Law-san. Maaf aku meragukanmu."

"Tidak masalah." Law kemudian menggandeng tangan kecil Haru. "Ayo kita ambil dorayaki-mu."

Haru tersenyum lebar. "Un."

##########

Nami bersyukur karena hari pertamanya di Baratie berjalan lancar. Pemilik restoran, Zeff-san, sangat baik kepadanya. Ia juga mendapatkan uang tips yang lumayan. Dan yang paling ia sukai adalah seragam _waitress_ -nya. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan rok lipit hitam selutut dan dasi hitam. Klasik dan elegan di tubuhnya.

"Ahh Nami-san.. kau terlihat sangat mempesona dengan seragam itu." Adalah reaksi Sanji ketika pertama kali melihatnya dengan seragamnya.

Pukul delapan malam shift Nami akhirnya selesai. Setelah mengganti seragam kerjanya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Zeff, Sanji dan teman-teman _waitress_ barunya, Nami melangkah keluar restoran.

Nami terkejut ketika menemukan Law didepan restoran. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di atas motor sembari berbicara dengan ponsel-nya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali, Wapol-san."

Nami bisa mendengar Law berbicara dengan nada malas kepada seseorang di ujung sana.

Ia menghampiri Law ketika pemuda itu mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Law-nii…" panggil Nami, Law menoleh. "Aku tidak ingat memintamu untuk menjemputku. Lagipula _shift_ mu di klinik kan baru selesai jam sepuluh."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan adik perempuanku pulang sendirian selarut ini." Jawab Law.

"Ini baru jam delapan. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bahkan mengambil kelas bela diri karena Law-nii minta. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Protes Nami. Gadis itu melipat tangan didepan dada dan memasang wajah cemberut.

Law tertawa. "Maaf. Aku rasa aku belum siap melepaskan adik kecil kesayanganku ini."

Raut wajah cemberut Nami berubah begitu mendengar perkataan Law. Gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kau boleh mengantarku pulang. Tapi hari ini saja. Besok-besok aku mau pulang sendiri. Mengerti?" ucap Nami sambil mengenakan helm yang diberikan Law.

"Baiklah, nona." Law kembali tertawa lalu mencubit gemas pipi sang adik.

##########

Pukul sepuluh pekerjaan Law akhirnya selesai. Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menit mendengar ceramah Dr. Kureha tentang punktualitas, dan lima menit lainnya dengan keluhan Wapol, Law akhirnya bisa kembali ke apartemenya.

Suasana gelap menyambutnya ketika Law membuka pintu apartemen. Dengan hati-hati ia meraba dinding disebelahnya untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Ruangan berubah terang ketika Law menekan saklar. Ia memasuki ruang tamu dan tidak terkejut menemukan sang adik yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa.

Law tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menemukan Nami tertidur di ruang tamu karena gadis itu menunggunya pulang. Tapi setiap kali Law merasakan hatinya menghangat melihat hal ini. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa memiliki Nami menjadi adiknya.

"Nami-ya…" Ia berlutut didepan sofa dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Nami.

Nami tidak menjawab. Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir sang gadis pertanda ia sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Law memposisikan tangannya dipinggang dan dibawah kaki gadis itu lalu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Nami dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya Nami dengan pelan lalu tak lupa juga ia menyelimuti Nami.

Law menatap sang adik dengan penuh sayang sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening Nami dan berbisik.

"Selamat malam, Nami-ya. Mimpi yang indah."

##########

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri. Jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian dan kumpulkan minggu depan." Hancock-sensei berkata ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baik sensei!" Murid laki-laki berteriak semangat.

Tidak heran kebanyakan murid laki-laki sangat bersemangat pada saat pelajaran matematika. Karena walaupun pelajaran itu begitu menguras otak, mereka bisa bertemu dengan Hancock-sensei, guru paling cantik se- Grand Line Gakuen.

"Dasar cowok-cowok genit."Keluh Porsche dengan bibir manyun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hancock-sensei cantik begitu." Perona berkomentar.

Nami hanya menggeleng mendengar perkataan teman-teman barunya.

"Ya sudah deh. Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Perona. Nami dan Porche mengangguk. Baru saja Nami berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Luffy dan Usopp sudah terlebih dahulu menghampirinya.

"Nami, ayo ke kantin." Luffy berucap keras sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Nami.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku, Porche dan Perona akan menyusul." Jawab Nami.

Luffy mengangguk. Ia lalu menyeret Usopp dan dengan kecepatan kilat berlari ke kantin.

Nami tertawa. "Dasar Luffy. Kalau sudah urusan makanan saja."

Ia membalikan badannya pada Porsche dan Perona dan menemukan kedua gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja rupanya. Nami menyadari beberapa siswa yang masih ada di kelas juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Ada apa?" Nami bertanya bingung.

Salah seorang siswa berkacamata yang Nami kenali sebagai Tashigi, si ketua kelas menghampirinya.

"Nami-san, apa kau berhubungan dengan anak-anak topi jerami?"

"Topi jerami?"

Perona menyenggol Nami yang tampak bertambah bingung. "Luffy dan Usopp. Mereka anak-anak geng topi jerami."

"Benar. Mereka itu geng yang terkenal di East Blue. Beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka menghajar geng kucing hitam. Kau tahu kan? Geng motor yang terkenal itu." Tukas Porche.

"Saranku saja." Tashigi berkata dengan nada penuh peringatan. "Sebaiknya Nami-san jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka."

"Benar itu." Seorang siswa lainnya -yang Nami tak ingat namanya- menambahi.

"Mereka hanya pembawa masalah." Tambah siswa yang lain.

"Kau dengar kan si kaki hitam Sanji yang tendangannya bisa mematakan tulangmu."

"Apalagi Franky yang katanya badannya sekuat besi itu."

"Dan Roronoa Zoro yang bisa menebas apa saja dengan pedangnya."

Mereka semakin ribut membicarakan topi jerami.

"Kalian… apa kalian pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan Luffy dan Usopp?" Nami bertanya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya terkepal dan suaranya pelan. Memori beberapa hari ini bersama Luffy, Usopp dan Sanji terlintas dikepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Perona menjawab. "Kan sudah kami bilang. Anak-anak topi jerami itu anak-anak tidak benar."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berkata seolah-olah kalian sudah mengenal mereka?" Suara Nami meninggi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seisi kelas dengan penuh amarah. "Luffy memang bodoh dan banyak makan, tapi ia sangat memerdulikan temannya. Usopp memang pembohong dan pengecut, tapi ia selalu berusaha melakukan apapun yang ia bisa. Dan Sanji-san memang genit, tapi ia begitu bahagia ketika memasak…"

"Nami, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Porche. "Apa kau membela anak-anak topi jerami?"

"Aku hanya berkata, mengapa kalian begitu membenci mereka padalah kalian tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk mengenal mereka lebih dulu. Aku baru mengenal Luffy, Usopp dan Sanji-san beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu mereka adalah orang baik."

Seisi kelas menhujati Nami dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan sinis.

"Wah lihat itu, anak-anak topi jerami sudah mencuci otaknya."

"Aku pikir Nami-san orang baik-baik, tapi ternyata…"

"Nami-san…" Tashigi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan hak-ku untuk menentukan siapa saja yang boleh menjadi temanmu. Tapi kuharap setelah ini kau tidak menyesal." Ia berucap lalu melewati gadis itu dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku rasa kami akan ke kantin sendiri." Kata Perona yang diangguki Porche. Keduanya kemudian juga melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Para siswa yang tadinya masih menatap Nami, juga memutuskan untuk meneruskan aktivitas mereka. Walaupun ada beberapa yang melewati Nami dan dengan sengaja menabrak gadis itu, Nami tidak peduli. Ia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya dan ia tidak menyesal.

Nami kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Luffy dan Ussop.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu kelas, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh sosok yang tengah menyandar di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Pemuda itu seolah sedang menunggunya.

"Kau…" Nami berusaha mengingat-ingat nama pemuda itu. "Zoro?"

Zoro tersenyum miring. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin ketika aku mendengar kegaduhan didalam kelas ini."

"Kantin ada di arah yang berlawanan."

Zoro mengabaikan komentar Nami. "Perkataanmu sangat menarik. Tapi aku rasa seisi kelas akan menjauhimu sekarang."

Nami mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku malah bersyukur."

"Mengapa?" Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berteman dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Kau tahu, yang suka seenaknya menilai orang padahal belum mengenal baik-baik orangnya. Aku bersyukur aku tahu sifat asli mereka dari awal."

"Heeh begitu…" Zoro menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong au mau ke kantin kan? Ayo pergi sama-sama."

##########

"APA?!"

Pekikan kaget Nami menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin yang tiba-tiba saja sunyi. Nami tidak peduli. Ia malah menatap Zoro yang tengah duduk disamping Luffy dan menatapnya dengan wajah terhibur.

"Jadi kau juga anak topi jerami?" Tanya Nami.

"Jhaddhwi Nhami thidak thauw?" tanya Luffy dengan mulut penuh makanan. Meski begitu, entah bagaimana mereka semua mengerti jelas pertanyaan Luffy. 'Jadi Nami tidak tahu?'

"Mana mungkin Nami-san bisa tahu, kemarin-kemarin kan marimo bodoh ini tidak pernah ikut makan siang bersama kita." Jawab Sanji. Muka sangarnya yang menatap Luffy berubah menjadi senyum ketika melihat Nami.

"Nami-san ayo duduk dulu~" Sanji menarik kursi disebelahnya, kursi yang berhadapan degnan kursi Zoro.

"Terimakasih Sanji-san." Nami mengangguk kemudian duduk. "Jadi kau benar-benar anak topi jerami?"

"Ya. Kupikir kau sudah tahu karena aku mendengar teman-temanmu menyebut namaku tadi. Tapi raut keterkejutan di wajahmu itu lumayan juga."

Nami cemberut. Ia ingat ketika ia dan Zoro sampai ke kantin tadi dan Zoro mengekorinya ke meja Luffy. Nami tambah terkejut ketik Zoro menyapa ketiga pemuda itu dengan akrab dan langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disebelah Luffy.

"Dasar marimo…" gerutu Nami.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Nami." Kata Zoro masih dengan seringainya.

Nami menjulurkan lidahnya lalu membuang muka.

Zoro tertawa. Ia benar. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

##########

Sepulang sekolah, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji dan Zoro berkumpul diparkiran sekolah. Mereka sudah janjian akan ke café Going Merry. Luffy juga sudah berjanji akan mengenalkan Nami dengan anggota lainnya.

Nami menyetujui karena ia tidak punya _shift_ di Baratie hari ini dan Law sedang sibuk di klinik.

"Oke, jadi Sanji aku dan Nami akan ikut mobil Luffy."

"Lalu Zoro?" Tanya Nami.

"Aku bawa motor." Jawab Zoro.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu." Putus Nami.

"Tch, kau ikut Luffy saja." Ucap Zoro malas.

"Benar Nami-san. Daripada bersama marimo jelek itu lebih baik Nami-san ikut kami." Sanji berkata lembut.

Nami mengeleng. "Aku ikut Zoro. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau sudah mengejutkanku tadi."

"Itu bukan salahku." Protes Zoro.

"Jadi mana motormu?" Nami tidak memerdulikan protes Zoro dan mulai berjalan ke arah parkiran motor.

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan." Zoro menggerut tapi ia tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyusul Nami. Meninggalkan Luffy dan Usopp yang sedang berusaha memasukan Sanji -yang sedang meronta-ronta memanggil Nami- ke dalam mobil.

"Jadi mengapa kau ingin ikut bersanmaku?" Tanya Zoro sambil menyerahkan helm penumpang yang ia simpan di bagasi motor kepada Nami.

"Habisnya nanti kau kesepian kalau sendirian."

Zoro hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban Nami. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil."

"Biarakan saja." Nami menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagipula bukankah lebih menyenangkan bersamaku daripada sendirian?"

Zoro tersenyum. "Mungkin kau benar."

##########

Dari luar, café Going Merry masih sama seperti yang ada didalam memori Nami. Bagunan satu lantai dengan dinding kayu. Disebelah tulisan 'Café Going Merry' ada gambar seekor domba yang tersenyum.

Bagian dalam café juga sederhana seperti penampilan eksteriornya. Hanya ada sekitar lima _booth_ berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan beberapa meja kecil dengan dua kursi disetiap meja. Suasananya sederhana tetapi bersih dan nyaman.

Ketika Zoro dan Nami memasui café, Luffy, Sanji dan Usopp sudah tiba terlebih dahulu dan mendudukan diri mereka disalah satu _booth_ di tengah ruangan. Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dan bersurai biru terang yang tidak Nami kenali juga duduk bersama mereka.

"Hey." Sapa Zoro kemudian mendudukan dirinya. Nami ikut duduk disamping Zoro.

"Nami, kenalkan ini Franky." Usopp berkata sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai biru. "Dia adalah pemilik Franky House."

"Benarkah? Franky House?" Tanya Nami tak percaya. Siapa yang tidak tahu Franky House? Bengkel terbesar di seluruh New World dan sudah bercabang diseluruh belahan dunia. Nami ingat pernah membaca tentang pemilik Franky House di salah satu majalah bisnis milik Law.

Tapi ia tidak percaya jika pemilik Franky House adalah teman Luffy.

"Benar aku adalah pemilik Franky House itu." Franky mengacungkan jempol kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Walaupun dia milyoner, otaknya sedikit miring." Ucap Sanji.

Franky menatap Sanji dengan bibir manyun.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu. Karena aku kaya dan punya kekasih yang cantik."

"Jangan mengingatkanku." Sanji memandang Franky dengan marah. "Ah~ Bagaimana Robin-chan yang sempurna bersedia menjadi kekasih orang aneh ini." Wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Hahahaha." Franky tertawa diatas kesedihan Sanji.

"Jadi siapa kekasih Franky-san?" Nami bertanya penasaran.

"Franky saja, nona…"

"Nami."

"Ah, nona Nami. Panggil saja aku Franky. Aku benci keformalitasan." Ucap Franky.

"Baiklah Franky. Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Nami. Tidak perlu nona segala. Jadi siapa kekasih-mu, Franky?" ulang Nami. "Apakah dia akan kesini?"

"Ya. Dia biasanya selalu datang terlambat." Jawab Zoro.

Nami mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zoro. "Mengapa?"

"Karena jam pulang sensei biassnya sedikit lebih larut dari kita." Kali ini Luffy yang duduk disebelah kiri Zoro menjawab.

"Eh! Sensei?" Bola mata Nami melebar. "Maksudmu kekasih Franky adalah guru kita?"

Baru saja Franky akan menjawab, bel pintu masuk café berdenting menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuk café. Dan seseorang itu adalah seorang wanita cantik diawal tiga puluhan dengan surai hitam panjang yang mengkilat.

Wanita itu menghampiri _booth_ Luffy dan kawan-kawan.

"Hallo semua. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lagi." Wanita itu berkata sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku melihat wajah baru disini?"

Nami memperhatikan wanita itu baik-baik. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Iris biru kehitamannya, rambutnya yang tergerai indah, dan bahkan pakaian modis yang dikenakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Nami yang masih terbengong sendiri.

"Hey, Nami." Zoro menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah maaf!" Nami tersentak. "Maaf aku jadi memperhatikan anda terus. Tapi anda benar-benar cantik."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Wah terimakasih. Kamu juga cantik. Benar kan Zoro?"

Zoro mengangkat bahu. Nami memandang Zoro terisnggung. Hal ini membuat Zoro terawa.

"Ya baiklah kau cantik." Ucap Zoro.

"Aku tidak butuh pujian tidak ikhlasmu." Omel gadis itu.

"Nami-san yang sedang ngambek juga sangaaat cantik~" Puji Sanji dengan nada yang sangat tulus.

"Terimakasih Sanji-san." Nami tersenyum kepada Sanji.

"Jadi namamu Nami?" Tanya si wanita.

Nami mengangguk.

"Bolehkan aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Ah tentu saja." Nami bergeser dan merapat ke Zoro yang duduk disebelah kirinya, agar bisa memberikan tempat untuk wanita itu.

"Terimakasih." Wanita itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Nami. "Namaku Nico Robin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Robin adalah guru sejarah di Grand Line Gakuen." Ucap Luffy. "Tapi dia hanya mengajar kelas XI."

"Oh begitu.." Nami mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kekasih Franky…"

"Benar." Kata Robin. "Franky adalah kekasihku."

"Franky kau benar-benar beruntung." ucap Nami tanpa sadar.

Robin terkikik mendengar perkataan polos Nami sementara Franky terenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja."

"Nami-san, kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik." Komentar Robin. "Jadi apakah kau anggota baru kita?"

"Aku-"

"Benar!" Luffy memotong Nami. "Mulai hari ini Nami adalah nakama kita."

"Tunggu dulu Luffy." Usopp melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala Luffy.

"Apa sih?" Luffy bertanya jengkel.

"Hal seperti ini bukan kau yang memutuskan." Ucap Usopp. "Tentu saja kita akan senang jika Nami mau bergabung. Tapi Nami sendiri yang harus memutuskan."

"Aku juga ingin sekali Nami-san bergabung." Tambah Sanji. "Tapi Usopp benar. Nami-san sendiri yang harus memutuskan."

"Nami, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Zoro memandang Nami dengan serius.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ini aku tanyakan. Dan aku ingin kalian menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Luffy memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa itu topi jerami? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian geng mafia? Yakuza? Preman?" Tanya Nami bertubi-tubi. "Aku mendengar rumor tidak baik tentang kalian. Banyak yang memperingatiku untuk menjauhi kalian. Tapi.. tapi aku benar-benar senang bisa berteman dengan Luffy, Ussop dan Sanji-san. Aku melihat Zoro memukuli banyak orang …"

Semua mata beralih menatap Zoro.

"A..Apa?" Zoro membuang muka.

"Tapi Zoro tidak memukuliku walauoun aku bilang akan melapor ke sensei. Aku tahu Zoro bukan orang jahat. Dan aku tahu kalian juga bukan seperti yang dikatakan teman-temanku. Tapi.. aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut kalian. Katakan kalau kalian bukan seperti itu."

Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak yakin harus menajwab seperti apa.

"Nami …" Luffy adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan. Ia menatap Nami dengan senyum yang tidak selebar biasanya, tapi Nami yakin itu adalah senyum paling tulus yang pernah Luffy berikan padanya. "Apakah kami orang baik atau bukan, kau sendiri yang harus memutuskan. Apakah kami pantas menjadi temanmu, atau orang yang harus dijauhi, kau sendiri yang harus memutuskan."

Yang lainnya tersenyum. Luffy memang sering bersikap bodoh dan konyol, tapi pemuda itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, yang mewakili perasaan mereka semua.

"Yah setidaknya kau mencoba mengenal kami sebelum kau mengambil keputusanmu. Kau tidak bias terhadap kami hanya berdasarkan rumor yang kau dengar." Tambah Zoro.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu bergabung." Ucap Franky. "Kau baru mengenal kami sebentar dan kau belum yakin tentang kami."

"Tentu saja wajar jika kau meragukan kami. Apalagi mendengar rumor-rumor yang beredar." Robin menambah perkataan sang kekasih. "Kami tidak bisa menyalahkanmu."

"Tetaplah bersama kami, Nami." Luffy berkata. "Tetaplah bersama kami hingga kau yakin ingin menjadi nakama kami."

Senyum Nami mengembang. "Un."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. A Date with Brother

Minna-san~  
Maaf updatenya telat. Minggu ini Shelly benar-benar sibuk ngedit chapter ini saja sampai tiga hari.

Anyway,

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Date with Brother**

Kelas _homeroom_ telah dimulai. Tidak ada satu siswa pun yang berani berbicara ketika Mihawk berdiri didepan kelas. Atensi mereka seluruhnya seketika berfokus kepada sang wali kelas.

"Akhir pekan depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping di pegunungan desa Fusha. Semua kelas X dan kelas Xi wajib berpartisipasi." Mihawk berkata. Ia memberikan tumpukan brosur kepada Tashigi dan meminta si ketua kelas untuk membagikannya ke yang lain.

Ketika melewati bangku Nami, Tashigi meletakan brosur di atas mejanya dengan cepat dan tanpa membuat kontak mata. Nami hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Tashigi. Ia masih dihindari rupanya.

Ketika Tashigi selesai membagikan brosur dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, Mihawk kembali berbicara. "Acara ini dilakukan pada hari Sabtu pagi hingga Minggu siang. Jadi kalian akan menginap satu hari disana. Daftar barang-barang yang perlu disiapkan serta peraturan dan tata tertib semuanya tertera di brosur kalian. Jadi baca instruksinya baik-baik."

"Sensei, apakah kita semua benar-benar harus ikut?" seorang siswa laki-laki bertubuh bulat bertanya dengan nada tidak berminat.

"Ya." Jawab Mihawk dengan pandangan menusuk yang membuat siswa itu berkeringat dingin. "Ini merupakan tradisi penyambutan Grand Line Gakuen untuk mengakrabkan semua siswa."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kelas Xii tidak ikut?" Tanya Nami. Jika camping ini hanya untuk kelas X dan Xii maka kakak-nya tidak akan ikut.

"Karena siswa kelas Xii sudah sibuk dengan persiapan ujian." Mihawk menjawab sambil melipat tangannya. "Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?"

Melihat tidak ada lagi siswa yang mengangkat tangannya, Mihawk kemudian berkata. "Baiklah, _homeroom_ saya akhiri. Selamat pagi." Pria itu kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey, Nami." Luffy yang duduk disampingnya memanggil. "Acara caming ini pasti menyenangkan."

Nami mengangguk. "Ya, aku jadi tidak sabar." Dia mulai membaca brosur program ditangannya. "Katanya akan ada acara memancing dan _barbecue_."

"Benarkah?" Usopp membaca brosurnya. "Ah kau benar."

"Daging…" Pikiran Luffy secara otomatis tertuju pada daging yang akan disajikan di pesta _barbecue_ nanti.

"Hey Luffy. Bersihkan air liurmu." Usopp bergenyit jijik melihat meja Luffy yang sudah dibanjiri air liurnya.

"Ew… Luffy." Nami juga ikut mengeluh.

"Shishishi." Pemuda itu hanya tertawa mengabaikan tatapan jijik kedua temannya.

##########

 **Baratie**

 **East Blue**

 **2017**

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap Nami sambil tersenyum setelah menyajikan makanan yang dipesan pelangannya. Mereka tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Malam ini ramai sekali ya, Vivi." Ujar Nami kepada seorang _waitress_ dengan surai biru panjang yang dikucir.

Gadis yang dipanggil Vivi itu mengangguk setuju. "Benar, Nami-san. Baru saja ada beberapa reservasi lagi."

Nami mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung rok nya dan menggunakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Aku benar-benar capek…" Keluh gadis itu. _Shift_ -nya harusnya sudah selesai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi karena restoran begitu ramai dan beberapa _waiter_ berhalangan hadir, Zeff memohon kepadanya untuk menambah jam kerjanya.

"Ganbatte, Nami-san." Vivi berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada sebagai tanda penyemangat.

"Terimakasih Vivi." Nami tersenyum.

"Ah, lihat ada tamu yang baru datang."

"Biar aku yang layani." Ucap Nami.

Ia lalu berjalan ke pintu masuk restoran dan menghampiri seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk. Sosok itu terlihat familiar bagi Nami.

"Robin?" Nami memiringkan kepalanya menatap wanita yang ternyata benar adalah sensei dan temannya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Robin tersenyum. "Hallo, Nami. Sanji bilang padaku kalau kau bekerja disini. Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Ya begitulah. Kebetulan sekali." Nami terkikik. "Jadi kau sendirian?"

"Tidak." Wanita cantik itu menggeleng. "Aku sebenarnya ada janji dengan seseorang. Dia sudah harusnya berada didalam."

"Kalau begitu, mari kuantar."

Robin mengangguk menerima ajakan Nami. Kedua perempuan itu lalu berjalan berdampingan kedalam restoran.

"Jadi apakah kau melihat temanmu?"

"Dia bukan temanku." Robin mengoreksi. "Dan aku melihatnya disana." Jari telunjuknya mengarah kepada meja di tengah ruangan. Seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan surai lavender keriting duduk disana. Wajah pria itu dipenuhi beberapa luka lebam. Tidak hanya itu, sebelah tangan dan kakinya di gips, dan sebuah kruk penyangga kaki bersandar di mejanya.

Nami menangkap Robin yang tersenyum puas melihat keadaan si pria yang patah tangan, patah kaki dan babak belur.

"Bisakah kau membawakan secangkir kopi ke meja itu?"

"Tentu."

"Terimakasih." Robin tersenyum kepadanya sebelum menghampiri meja itu.

Nami berjalan cepat kedapur dan menuang secangkir kopi. Ia lalu membawanya ke meja tadi.

"Aku akan membalas semua ini, Nico Robin!"

Nami tiba tepat saat pria itu berteriak keras kepada Robin.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan, Spandam." Robin berkata dengan santai, tak terusik dengan perilaku pria didepannya. "Tapi perlu kuperingatkan, jika kau macam-macam dengan topi jerami lagi, mungkin bukan hanya tangan dan kakimu yang akan patah."

"K-k-kau…" Spandam terbata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar.

Robin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang menurut Nami dan Spandam, sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau mengerti kan?"

"U..Ughh..." Spandam menahan tangis. Ia meraih tongkatnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih meningglkan Nami dan Robin menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Nami memandang Robin dengan mata melebar. Tangannya yang memegang baki berisi cangkir kopi sedikit bergetar.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Robin berkata sambil menggulum senyum. Senyum manis yang bebeda dari yang ia berikan kepada Spandam. "Tapi bukankah kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Ah ya." Nami berkata sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi didepan Robin. "Ini kopi-mu."

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Balas Nami. "Shift-ku akan segera berakhir."

"Aku akan menunggu." Robin berkata sambil mengangkat cangkir kopi-nya.

##########

Ketika shift-nya berakhir, Nami bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau kelihatan buru-buru, Nami-san." Komentar Vivi. Tidak sampai tiga menit, Nami sudah selesai mengganti pakainnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Nami sambil memeriksa isi tasnya. Setalah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal barulah Nami mengenaklan tasnya. "Aku duluan ya, Vivi."

Vivi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Nami meninggalkan Baratie dan berlari kecil ke arah taman kota diseberang jalan. Robin sudah menunggunya disana. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Robin." Ucap Nami ketika ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Robin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Robin berkata sambil memasukan ponsel-nya ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Jadi…" Nami memandang Robin intens. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi di Baratie? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan topi jerami?"

"Aku rasa sebagai calon anggota topi jerami kau punya hak untuk tahu." Robin memulai. "Nama pemuda itu adalah Spandam. Ia adalah jaksa penuntut yang menggugat kedua orang tuaku tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Menggugat? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan orang tuamu?" tanya Nami tak percaya.

"Menurut Spandam, pencurian dan penggelapan informasi serta keterlibatan dalam aktivitas terorisme." Jelas Robin. Raut muka-nya menggelap ketika ia melanjutkan. "Kedua orang tuaku dipenjara dan beberapa bulan kemudian mereka meninggal karena kondisi kesehatan yang memburuk."

"Robin…" Nami tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tidak menyangka Robin punya masa lalu yang kelam.

"Aku menyewa pengacara terbaik yang bisa kutemukan untuk menyelidiki kebenaran tuduhan Spandam. Tapi tidak ada bukti kertas satu pun jika orang tua ku tak bersalah." Robin melanjutkan. "Lalu beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika aku sedang membuntuti pria brengsek itu diam-diam… aku mendengarnya..."

"Mendengar apa?"

Robin menggigit bibir-mya kuat, ia berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang sama yang dirasakannya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Spandam hari itu.

".. aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan ayahnya, hakim yang menjebloskan orang tua ku ke penjara. Dia bilang bukti kertas yang menjadi titik fatal kesalahannya dalam tuntutan-nya kepada orang tua ku sudah dia lenyapkan..." Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi wanita itu walau ia berusaha menahannya. "Kedua orang tuaku tidak bersalah. Tapi mereka dijadikan kambing hitam untuk menyorot karir Spandam."

"Robin!"

Nami menarik Robin kedalam pelukannya. Gerakan Nami yang sangat cepat itu menganggetkan Robin.

"Maafkan aku Robin." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada bergetar. Mendengar cerita Robin ia jadi turut bersedih. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padanya.

Robin tersenyum dalam pelukan Nami. Ia menepuk punggung gadis itu pelan.

"Terimakasih, Nami. Tapi itu bukan salahmu."

Nami melepaskan pelukannya. Robin tertawa kecil melihat mata Nami yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya yang mengerucut. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu persisi seperti ekspresi anak TK yang menangis karena tidak diberikan es krim. Sangat lucu dan imut.

"Habisnya…" hisak Nami.

Robin mengelus surai gadis itu dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Nami. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin mengikhlaskan kematian kedua orang tuaku. Karena apapun yang aku lakukan kepada Spandam tidak akan mengembalikan mereka. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan kehidupanku."

"...bagaimana… bagaimana kau bisa sekuat ini Robin?" tanya Nami masih terhisak. Ia membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Robin, tidak mungkin ia bisa sekuat gadis ini sekarang.

"Anak-anak topi jerami merupakan satu-satunya alasanku bisa melanjutkan hidupku." Robin berkata. "Kau lihat kondisi Spandam tadi?" Nami mengangguk. "Itulah yang dilakukan anak-anak topi jerami kepada Spandam ketika mereka tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Jadi…" Nami mengusap air matanya. "Jadi Luffy dan yang lainnya menghajar Spandam karena apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Robin mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum mengingat memori itu. Ketika Luffy mendaratkan tinjuan keras ke wajah Spandam dan berteriak penuh amarah.

 _'Jangan membuat Nakama-ku menangis'_

"Ketika kami tahu semua bukti kertas itu sudah dimusnahkan, kami tahu kami tidak akan bisa menuntut Spandam dengan jalur hukum. Apalagi ayahnya adalah seorang hakim. Aku benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Robin meringis. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menenagkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Luffy, Franky dan yang lainnya… mereka membuat Spandam bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." Nami menyadari srorot mata Robin yang berubah lembut ketika ia berbicara tentang anak-anak topi jerami. "Kau tahu Nami... Semua orang yang pernah menjadi sasaran tinju anak-anak topi jerami, adalah orang-orang yang melukai nakama kami."

"Nakama..."

Robin mengangguk. "Nakama kami adalah keluarga kami. Kami tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti keluarga kami."

"Aku tahu..." Nami tersenyum. Matanya menerawang keawan-awan ketika ia mengingat kejadian di hari pertamanya di skeolah.

Seorang siswa menyenggol Luffy hingga jus jeruk yang dipegang siswa itu tumpah mengenai seragamnya. Tapi Luffy hanya tertawa saja. Tapi ketika siswa itu dengan sengaja menggaet kaki Usopp hingga pemuda itu jatuh terguling-guling, Luffy mencengkram kerah pemuda itu dengan kuat hingga mencekiknya.

' _Aku bisa tertawa saja ketika kau menumpahkan minumanmu pada-ku. Tapi jika sekali lagi kau macam-macam dengan nakama-ku, kau akan berhadapan denganku!'_

"Aku benar-benar iri dengan kalian." Ucap gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau harus iri?" Robin memandang Nami dengan senyum hangat. "Bukankah kau juga bagian dari topi jerami sekarang?"

"Uuu…" Mata Nami semakin berkaca-kaca. "UWAAAA!"

Robin tertawa lalu menangkap Nami yang menangis kedalam pelukannya.

##########

Tidak biasanya lampu apartemen masih menyala ketika Law pulang. Wajah Law berkerut heran melihat adiknya yang biasanya sudah tidur, saat ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Law bertanya sambil menghampiri Nami.

"Ah Law-nii. Okaerinasai." Gadis itu berkata sambil melepaskan kaca mata bacanya dan meletakkan bukunya. "Aku sedang menunggumu."

"Mengapa?" Law mendudukan dirinya disamping Nami.

"Habisnya belakangan ini aku jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Law-nii." Keluhnya sambil merapkatkan diri pada Law.

Perkataan Nami ada benarnya. Mereka sudah sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak Nami memulai SMA. Law menghabiskan majoritas waktunya di sekolah dan Klinik Sakura. Sementara sejak Nami mulai bekerja di Baratie, waktunya bersama Law sebelum pemuda itu bekerja jadi berkurang.

"Kau benar." Pemuda itu berkata sambil merengkuh Nami kedalam pelukannya. Nami membalas pelukan Law dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Law.

"Kau tidak ada acara besok?" Tanya Law. Ia memainkan ujung rambut panjang adiknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ada sih." Jawab Nami. Ia teringat janjinya untuk berkumpul bersama anak-anak topi jerami di Going Merry besok. Sekaligus secara resmi menyatakan keinginannya untuk bergabung bersama topi jerami.

"Batalkan." Kata Law dengan tegas. "Besok kau akan pergi denganku."

Nami tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku rela demi Law-nii."

Ia merasa agak tidak enak membatalkan janjinya bersama Luffy dan yang lainnya. Tapi ia sudah sangat rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kakak.

Keesokan harinya, di Sabtu pagi yang cerah Nami sudah terbangun dengan mood yang sangat baik dan mulai mempersiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Kau tampak senang hari ini." Lawa berkomentar ketika ia duduk di meja makan.

Nami tersenyum sambil meletakkan sepiring onigiri salmon teriyaki didepan Law.

"Kau bahkan menyiapkan makanan kesukaannku." Law tertawa.

Nami ikut mendudukan dirinya di kursi didepan Law. "Hehe. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini." Jawabnya.

Law tersenyum. Ia juga senang akan menghabiskan seharian ini bersama adiknya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan kedua kakak beradik itu memutusan untuk pergi ke _Shopping Mall_ di dekat apartemen mereka.

Hari masih lumayan pagi sehingga baru beberapa toko baju yang buka.

Law memandang malas toko-toko itu. Berbelanja bukan hal yang disukainya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar saat ia melihat Nami yang menatap baju-baju yang dipajang di etalase dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ayo ke sini Law-nii." Nami menarik Law ke salah satu toko.

Law bersyukur toko itu masih sepi. Ia tidak suka berbelanja apalagi ditengah keramaian.

"Nee Law-nii. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Nami bertanya sambil menunjukkan beberapa potong dress.

"Aku rasa mereka akan terlihat bagus untukmu." Jawab Law cuek.

"Jawabanmu tidak ikhlas." Cibir Nami.

"Apa yang kau harapakan, Nami-ya? Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang fashion." Kata Law sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Benar juga." Iris cokelat Nami menata Law dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Law hanya menggunakan sebuah t-shirt hitam biasa, celana jeans yang sedikit longgar dan sepatu kets. Law memang tetap terlihat tampan, tapi gaya berpkaiaannya sangatlah sederhana.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Nami-ya?" Law bertanya sediki terusik dengan tatapan intens Nami.

"Hehehehe."

Law meraskan firasat buruk saat melihat tawa jahat Nami.

"Law-nii..." Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Hari ini aku akan menjadikanmu laki-laki paling tampang dimuka bumi."

"Apa yang kau- Hey!"

Belum sempat Law menyelesaikan perkataannya, Nami sudah menyeret pemuda itu ke bagian pakaian laki-laki.

"Nami-ya apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Law bertanya pada Nami yang tampak antusias memilih-milih baju.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja memilih baju untukmu." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Coba yang ini dulu."

Nami menyodorkan sepotong baju dan celana kepada Law.

"Nami-ya…"

"Ayolah Law-nii." Pinta gadis itu dengan _puppy eye_ andalannya.

Law berdecak. Ia benci melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi Nami selalu saja tahu bagaimana meluluhkannya.

"Baiklah." Law mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Nami kemudian berjalan ke ruang ganti. "Tapi kalau tidak cocok jangan mengomel." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Nami terkikik. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang ganti tidak sabar menunggu sang kakak. Ketika Law akhirnya keluar menggunakan baju yang dipilihnya, tanpa Nami menahan napas dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Kakak-nya terlihat sangat tampan. Lima kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Tubuhnya yang sempurna dibalut dengan kemeja _overshirt_ denim dan kaos strip hitam putih dan celana _skinny jeans_ yang pas. Hanya dengan menggunakan baju yang berbeda saja aura Law seakan berubah. Kakak nya telrihat tampan dan macho.

Nami tersadar ketika beberapa karyawati toko itu ikut melirik Law terpesona. Urat kekesalan muncul didahinya. Enak saja mereka jelalatan melihat kakak-nya.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu." Ucap Law sambil menyentil kening Nami. "Aku sudah bilang jangan mengomel kalau baju ini tidak cocok."

"Hmph!" Nami mengembunkan pipinya. "Baju itu cocok sekali denganmu sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Law menatap sekelilingnya. Benar saja beberapa pekerja perempuan sedang menatapnya penuh minat, beberapa dengan mata berbinar dan pipi yang memerah.

Sebuah seringai tersungging dibibir pemuda itu. Ia menatap sang adik yang masih cemberut. "Ada apa, Nami-ya? Jangan bilang kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Mengapa aku harus cemburu?" Sangkal gadis itu dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

Law tertawa kemudian merangkul pinggang Nami. "Tenang saja. Kau satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupku." Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Nami.

"KYAA!"

Para karyawati –dan bahkan karyawan- yang menyaksikan adegan romantis itu memekik melihat seketika.

"La..Law-nii…" Nami menunduk malu-malu. "B…baju… baju itu cocok sekali padamu." Kata gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia melepaskan tangan Law dipinggangnya karena jika tidak, ia rasa jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak. Aneh. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini.

Wajah Law mengerut, sedikit kecewa ketika Nami melepaskan rangkulannya. "Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu kita beli ya." Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Law. "Aku yang bayar."

"Tidak perlu, Nami-ya. Kau baru saja bekerja. Simpan saja uangmu."

"Tidak." Ucap Nami mantap. "Sejak dulu Law-nii yang selalu bekerja untuk kita. Law-nii yang selalu membelikanku ini dan itu."

"Nami-ya…"

"Aku mohon Law-nii. Kali ini saja biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu unutkmu." Gadis itu mendekat ke Law. " _Please_ …"

Law berusaha bertahan selama mungkin. Tapi melihat wajah adiknya yang memelas seperti itu selalu bisa membuatnya merubah pikirannya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau menang."

"Yes!" Gadis itu memekik gembira. Ia memeluk Law tanpa sadar. "Hehehe. Terimakasih Law-nii."

"Bodoh. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih." Law tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap puncak kepala Nami.

##########

Setelah keluar dari toko pakaian, kedua kakak beradik itu menghampiri bioskop yang terletak disebelah _Shopping Mall_. Mereka berdebat panjang tentang film yang ingin ditonton. Nami ngotot ingin nonton film _chick flick_ sementara Law ingin menonton film horror terbaru yang menurut Beppo sangat bagus ceritanya.

"Law-nii tahu aku tidak suka film horror." Protes Nami.

"Ayolah Nami-ya. Aku menuruti keinginanmu tentang baju-baju ini." Law mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan berisi baju yang baru Nami beli utnutknya.

"Cih." Decih gadis itu. Ia ingin sekali nonton film terbaru Mila Kunis. Tapi ia tahu Law paling benci nonton film-film seperti itu. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka bedua, dan karena Nami sudah cukup senang bisa membelikan baju baru untuk Law, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah." ucap Nami akhirnya membuat Law tersenyum puas. "Tapi jangan marah kalau aku berteriak terus didalam sana."

"Mana bisa aku marah pada adikku yang paling cantik ini." Law membelai rambut Nami.

"Gombal." Cibir Nami.

Setelah membeli tiket, keduanya memasuki studio.

Lima menit setelah film dimulai adegan horror mulai dimainkan. Nami menutup mata dengan tangannya ketikan sosok-sosok setan terlihat. Ia melirik Law dan mendapati kakaknya terlihat sangat menikmati film ini.

' _Ugh bertaahnlah Nami. Demi Law-nii'_ batin gadis itu. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika matanya berbalik lagi ke layar, sebuah adegan menyeramkan yang tidak ia kira tiba-tiba berputar.

"KYA!" Nami otomatis memeluk Law.

Law sedikit kaget mendengar jeritan Nami dan tampaknya beberapa penonton lainnya juga. Mereka menatap Law dan Nami dengan pandangan terganggu. Law balas menatap mereka dengan sinis seolah berkata 'Apa yang kalian lihat?' dengan pandangan matanya yang menusuk.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nami.

"Nami-ya…" katanya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya kita menonton film pilihanmu saja."

Nami menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku memang tidak suka film seperti ini. Tapi aku tahu Law-nii suka. Aku tidak ingin hanya aku saja yang meninkmati hari ini."

Law menarik ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar. Ia melingkari bahu Nami dalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih, Nami-ya. Kalau kau takut kau tidak perlu menonton. Kau bisa menggunakan bahuku kalau kau ingin tidur."

Nami mengangguk. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Law dan tertidur beberapa menit kemudian. Law terenyum. Ia merangkul Nami dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menatap layar. Ia benar-benar menikmati hari ini.

Ketika film itu berakhir, Law membangunkan Nami dan keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu café didekat bioskop.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka berdua duduk santai disalah satu meja didekat jendela.

"Bagaimana filmnya?" Tanya Nami sambil mengaduk-aduk gelas tehnya.

"Aku menikmatinya. Terimakasih, Nami-ya." Jawab Law.

"Hehehe. Bersyukurlah kamu mempunyai adik sebaikku." Tawa gadis itu. Law ikut tertawa. Kedua kakak beradik itu lalu terlibat dalam percakapan ringan mengenai kerja sambilan mereka.

"Vivi itu anak orang kaya, tapi papa-nya ingin dia mandiri makanya dia jadi _waitress_ di Baratie." Ucap Nami.

"Hoo begitu. Dia terdengar seperti gadis yang baik." Law menanggapi.

"Tentu saja." Nami mengacungkan jempolnya.

Keduanya masih terus berbincang ketika seorang pria berhenti di meja mereka. Pria itu memandang Law dengan teliti seakan memastikan sosok Law adalah benar orang yang dikenalnya.

"Law?" Panggilan pria itu menghentikan percakapan Nami dan Law. Keduanya menoleh kepada pria bersurai hitam yang dikucir itu.

Law mengenali sosok itu seketika. "Sensei."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Ternyata benar kau Law." Ia menepuk bahu Law pelan. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Kau juga tidak pernah lagi ke dojo. Apa kau masih belajar kendo?"

"Ya." Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Aku sekarang belajar di dojo milik ayah temanku."

"Begitukah." Pria itu menaikan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke dojo ku. Istri –ku sangat merindukanmu. Kuina juga pasti akan senang." Sorot matanya berubah sendu diakhir kalimatnya.

"Disana ada orang yang tidak ingin aku temui." Jawab Law dengan datar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian." Ucap pria itu. "Tapi aku yakin Kuina akan senang jika kalian berbaikan."

"Semuanya tidak semudah itu, sensei."

"Aku mengerti." Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak berkata lagi. "Maaf aku sudah menganggu waktumu bersama kekasihmu." Ia tersenyum kepada Nami lalu berlalu dengan cepat sebelum Nami sempat mengoreksi perkataannya.

"Law-nii, siapa pria itu?" tanya Nami.

"Dia pemilik dojo lamaku. Sebelum aku pindah ke dojo keluarga Bepo."

"Oh begitu." Nami mengangguk-ngangguk. "Mengapa Law-nii tidak pernah berkunjung kesana lagi? Pria itu terlihat sedih."

Law tidak menjawab. Ia menyibukan diri dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Law-nii…" Panggil Nami. Law masih tidak merespon. Sepertinya kakaknya tidak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut lagi. Nami tidak bertanya lagi.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. The Camping Trip

Aloha Minna-san~  
Maaf kali ini update nya telat sekali. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidup Shelly. UTS, lomba, skripsi dan waktu terus berlalu hingga sekarang sudah menjelang UAS. Akhirnya fic ini terbengkalai. Tapi janga khawatir! Shelly sudah bertekad apapun yang terjadi, seterlambat apapun update nya Shelly tetap akan menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Jadi terimakasih sekali lagi untuk reader yang meninggalkan review untul Shelly. Kalian selalu berhasil mem _-boost_ semangat Shelly dalam pengejaan fic ini. Anyway here is the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy. And if you do like it, please don't be shy to leave a review for me *wink*.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Camping Trip**

Acara camping yang sudah dinanti-nantikan siswa Grand Line Gakuen akhirnya tiba juga. Sabtu pagi pukul enam, lapangan Grand Line Gakuen sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi kelas X dan Xi yang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah dan gadis yang duduk di bagian boncengan turun dari situ. Ia melepskan helm-nya lalu menyerahkannya kepada si pengemudi.

"Telpon aku jika kau sudah sampai, oke?" Law berkata. Ia menaikan kaca helmnya dan menatap Nami. Sorot matanya menunjukan kekhawatiran. Hatinya sedikit tidak ikhlas meninggalkan sang adik.

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Nami memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Law.

Law tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya dan memacunya meninggalkan Grand Line Gakuen.

Nami melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok sang kakak yang semakin menjauh. Ketika Law sudah tidak bisa dilihat lagi barulah gadis itu memasuki sekolah.

Ditengah lapangan, ia menemukan Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro dan Robin di tengah kerumunan anak-anak.

"Hallo semua." Nami berkata sambil menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi, Nami-san." Robin tersenyum kepadanya.

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji dan Zoro juga ikut menyapanya. Mereka saling bertukar percakapan ringan diselingi lelucon Luffy dan Usopp.

Nami mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan oleh orang-orang disamping mereka. Semenjak ia resmi bergabung dengan topi jerami, ia jadi merasa lebih bahagia meskipun dijauhi siswa lainnya. Anak-anak topi jerami adalah teman-teman terbaik yang bisa ia harapkan.

##########

Setalah tiga jam perjalanan dengan bus, melewati jalanan sempit dan sedikit terjal, siswa-siswi Grand Line Gakuen akhirnya sampai di pegunungan desa Fusha. Bus berhenti disebuah penginapan kecil bergaya tradisional. Satu per satu siswa mulai turun dari bus dan mengambil barang bawaan mereka. Kelompok topi jerami adalah yang terakhir memasuki penginapan.

"Nami, kau sekamar denganku." Robin berkata sambil megancungkan kunci kamar ditangannya.

Nami tersenyum. "Oke."

Keduanya berpisah dengan Luffy, Usopp, Sanji dan Zoro karena kamar perempuan dan laki-laki berada pada lantai yang berbeda.

Kamar Nami dan Robin terletak dilantai dua. Kamar itu berukuran sedang dan diisi furnitur sederhana. Hanya ada dua buah futon, lemari pakaian, kipas angin yang menempel di langit-langit kamar, meja kopi dan bantal duduk. Tetapi pemandangan yang tersaji akan keindahan gunung Corvo dengan sungai yang mengalir dan padang hijau yang terbentang benar-benar indah.

"Wuahh. Indahnya." Nami memadang takjub pemandangan yang ia lihat dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka jendela dan merasakan angin musim semi yang sejuk berhembus ke wajahnya. "Udaranya segar sekali."

"Kita benar-benar harus menikmatinya. Udara dan pemandangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa kita temukan di New World."

"Kau benar. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena kakak-ku tidak bisa ikut bersama kita." Wajahnya berubah sedih. Belum sampai satu hari berpisah, ia sudah merindukan sosok kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau punya kakak?" Robin memeringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Dia sekarang di kelas Xii." Jawab Nami. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Robin yang sedang merapikan baju dari kopernya ke lemari. "Ah aku juga harus merapikan pakaianku." Nami megambil kopernya sendiri dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya.

"Jadi Nami…" Robin berkata. Tangannya masih sibuk melipat baju. "Seseorang mulai berubah sejak kau bergabung dengan topi jerami."

"Siapa?"

"Zoro." Jawabnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

"Zoro? Apanya yang berubah dari Zoro?"

"Dia terlihat…lebih bahagia. Apalagi ketika bersamamu. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa selama itu." Kali ini Robin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Zoro sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, melihat perubahan sikap Zoro yang semakin membaik sejak kedatangan Nami tentu saja membuatnya bahagia.

"Begitukah?"

Robin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" Senyum wanita itu berubah menggoda.

Wajah Nami memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan pakaian di kopernya untuk mengalihkan pandagnannya dari tatapan Robin.

"Te-tentu saja. Kami teman." Jawab Nami sedikit terbata.

Robin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Nami. "Baiklah."

##########

Malam itu acara _barbecue_ Grand Line Gakuen diselenggarakan di halaman belakang penginapan. Padang rumput yang melintang luas dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang tengan bercengkrama, ada yang sedang memainkan gitar dan menyanyi, ada yang sedang menceritakan kisah horror dan ada juga yang hanya menyaksikan pemandangan langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Asap api unggun membumbung tinggi. Aroma sedap daging panggang yang sedang dimasak tercium.

"Daging…" mulut Luffy berair mencium aroma itu. Ia berusaha meraih satu tusuk daging yang masih dimasak dari atas panggangan sebelum Mihawk memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Luffy membatalkan niatnya.

Nami, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro dan Luffy duduk melingkar di sebuah api unggun yang mereka bangun.

"Sayang sekali Franky tidak bisa ikut." Robin berkata sambil menopang dagunya, teringat sosok kekasih yang pasti sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Robin chan~ Lupakan saja badan besi itu dan nikmati waktu kita bersama." Kata Sanji dengan nada genitnya.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau dan Franky bisa kesini." Usopp berkata. "Mungkin saat bulan madu kalian."

"Hey idiot! Jangan mengimplikasikan kalau Robin-chan dan Franky akan menikah." Sanji mendelik.

"Terima saja kenyataan Sanji-san." Nami berkata. Ia meletakan tangannya di bahu Sanji. "Robin bukan untukmu."

"Uhnn~" Sanji mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja. "Kalau begitu Nami-san saja…" Sanji melebarkan tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk Nami ketika sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya.

"Ouuwhh." Sanji mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. Bekas tangan si penampar tercetak jelas disitu. "Apa-apaan kau marimo?!"

"Jangan bertingkah menjijikan, koki idiot." Zoro menjawab cuek.

"Apa katamu otak otot?" Tantang Sanji sambil menatap tajam Zoro. "Dan aku bukan koki aku _sous chef_."

"Terserah."

Menatap Sanji yang masih berusaha memulai perkelahian dengan Zoro, Robin tertawa. Ia kemudian menatap Nami yang sedang berbincang akrab dengan Luffy dan Usopp. Entah Zoro dan Nami sadar atau tidak, perilaku Zoro benar-benar berbeda terhadap Nami. Zoro memang peduli kepada seluruh nakamanya, tapi Robin bisa merasakan sisi protektif yang lebih besar terhadap Nami.

 _'Ini akan menarik.'_ Wanita itu menyeringai.

##########

Setelah pesta _barbecue_ di malam pertama, keesokan paginya murid-murid Grand Line Gakuen melaksanakan lomba memancing di danau dibawah kaki gunung Corvo. Nami tidak begitu mengerti tentang memancing jadi dia dan Robin hanya duduk santai dan menyerahkan tugas memancing kepada Luffy, Zoro, Usopp dan Sanji. Keempat pemuda itu berhasil menangkap beberapa ekor ikan namun sayang jumlahnya tidak cukup untuk memenangkan kompetisi memancing itu. Luffy yang cemberut karena kalah akhirnya memutuskan untuk membakar ikan-ikan tangkapannya dan memakannya sendirian.

Ketika hari menjelang siang, mereka mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan memasak bersama didekat danau. Para siswa dan guru membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil berjumlah lima hingga sepuluh orang untuk tugas memasak. Grup topi jerami agak kaget ketika Mihawk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku dengar ada _chef_ dari restoran terkenal disini." Mihawk berkata ketika melihat pandangan bertanya dari kelompok topi jerami.

"Oh, jadi Mihawk-sensei bergabung untuk melihat kehebatanku." Sanji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mihawk-sensei tidak akan kecewa deh. Masakan Sanji adalah yang paling hebat di seluruh New World." Luffy berkata dengan senyum cerianya.

"Aku menunggu." Mihawk tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Sanji sibuk memotong-motong sayuran dan daging untuk bahan kare mereka, Nami, Zoro, Usopp dan Luffy mulai membangun tungku dari tumpukan batu bata dan menyalakan api. Robin dan Mihawk duduk diatas kursi lipat sambil mengamati murid-murid mereka.

"Roronoa, kalau kau ingin api nya lebih cepat menyala gunakan daun-daun kering untuk membantu." Mihawk berseru.

Zoro menatap sensei nya dengan jengkel. "Sensei, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut membantu?"

Mihawk menggeleng. "Ini adalah tugas kalian sebagai siswa."

"Lalu tugas sensei apa?" Usopp ikut menyahut dengan muka cemberut.

"Mengawasi kalian tentu saja." Jawab Robin dengan senyum _innocent_ -nya.

"Booooo." Luffy dan Nami menyoraki Robin dan Mihawk. Kedua guru itu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi protesan murid mereka.

Dua puluh menit kemudian kare buatan Sanji sudah siap.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sensei?" Sanji bertanya sambil memandang Mihawk yang tengah mencicipi hasil masakannya.

Mihawk tersenyum. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang _chef_. Karena ini benar-benar enak. Kerja bagus, Sanji."

Sanji tersenyum puas.

Setelah makan siang berakhir, siswa-siswi Grand Line Gakue melakukan kegiatan pengabdian lingkungan dengan memungut sampah sepanjang jalan desa hingga ke perbatasan gunung Corvo. Dan ketika kegiatan tersebut berakhir, hari sudah hampir malam. Setelah kembali ke penginapan mereka dan menikmati pemandian air panas, murid-murid langsung tepar di tempat tidur mereka.

##########

Nami terbangun pukul lima pagi. Robin masih tertidur di futon disebelahnya dan makan pagi tidak akan dimulai sebelum pukul tujuh. Sebagai seorang gadis yang aktif, ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan udara desa Fusha yang sejuk untuk berolahraga.

Ia mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam olaraga Grand Line Gakuen dan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar agar tidak membangunkan Robin.

Ketika ia sampai di depan penginapan, tidak ada seorang pun disana terkecuali sosok pemuda berambut hijau terang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Zoro?" Panggil Nami sambil menghampiri sosok itu.

Benar ternyata sosok itu adalah Zoro. Ia menatap Nami dengan terkejut.

"Nami? Sedang apa kau sepagi ini?"

"Aku mau lari pagi. Kau sendiri?" Nami bertanya sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Aneh sekali. Aku juga mau lari pagi." Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan pemanasan. Nami mengikuti gerakan pemanasannya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya." Tambah Nami.

"Aku rasa."

Setelah melakukan pemansan ringan, Zoro dan Nami mulai berlari kecil di jalan setapak sepanjang penginapan yang menuju ke desa. Udara desa yang segar dan sejuk menerpa keduanya.

"Udara disini benar-benar berbeda dengan di New World." Komentar Nami.

"Kau benar." Zoro menjawab. Ia berlari kecil disamping Nami.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di danau yang kemarin digunakan untuk kontes memancing.

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya membuat Nami juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Zoro?" tanya Nami.

Mata pemuda itu memandang pemandangan dihadapannya. Bibirnya menyungginkan senyum tipis. "Danau ini terlihat lebih indah ketika sepi seperti ini."

Nami ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya. Kau benar." Ia tersenyum.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan dan terdiam sejenak menikmati indahnya pemandangan pagi itu. Keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi baik Nami maupun Zoro, mereka saling menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Nami senang ia bisa menghabiskan pagi ini bersama Zoro, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali." Nami berkata beberapa menit kemudian.

Zoro mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Nami mulai melangkah ketika tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena tanah becek yang dipijaknya.

"KYA!"

Zoro berbalik cepat mendengar teriakan Nami. Ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menangkap gadis itu sebelum ia tercebur ke danau dibelakanganya.

##########

Ruang makan penginapan sudah terisi ramai. Siwa-siswi dan guru-guru sudah terbangun untuk menghabiskan sarapan pagi sekaligus hari terakhir mereka di desa Fusha.

"Ada yang melihat Zoro atau Nami?" Usopp bertanya. Meja itu hanya terisi oleh Sanji, Luffy, Robin dan dirinya sendiri.

Robin menggeleng.

"Ah Nami-san… dimanakah dirimu…" Sanji menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari sosok Nami.

"Nami-san!" Sanji berteriak bahagia ketika menemukan sosok gadis bersurai oranye yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. "Eh?" Raut bahagianya berubah bingung ketika ia juga melihat sosok berambut hijau yang berjalan disamping Nami.

Ruang makan yang riuh itu berubah sunyi ketika Nami dan Zoro memasuki ruang makan. Semua mata menatap kedua sosok itu dengan terkejut.

"A… apa-apaan ini?" Dahi Sanji berkedut.

Zoro dan Nami menghampiri meja mereka. Wajah keduanya semerah buah tomat.

"Se…Selamat pagi semuanya." Nami menyapa dengan gugup.

Luffy menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka. Mata Usopp terbelalak, Sanji menatap Zoro dengan garang sementara Robin terkikik kecil.

"Ano… Nami, Zoro…" Usopp memecah keheningan. "Apa maksud semua ini?" Ia menunjuk pakaian yang digunakan keduanya.

Nami menggunkana kaos hitam dengan tulisan _'He's Mine_ ' tercetak dibagian dada dan punggungnya. Zoro juga menggunakan kaos yang sama dengan tulisan yang berbeda. _'She's Mine'_

"Akhirnya kalian resmi juga." Goda Robin sambil tertawa.

"Nami…. Zoro…." Luffy kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan seperti itu. Kalian salah paham." Sangkal Nami dengan wajah memerah.

"Kami tercebur didanau. Dan satu-satunya toko yang sudah buka hanya menjual baju-baju seperti ini." Zoro menambahkan. Wajahnya tidak kalah merah dari Nami.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di danau berduaan?" Pertanyaan Luffy membuat wajah Zoro dan Nami semakin memerah.

"Kalian salah paham!" Teriak Nami.

##########

Suasana canggung meliputi Zoro dan Nami dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Meski demikian, hal itu tidak menghentikan Usopp dan Robin untuk menggoda kedua muda mudi itu.

"Zoro~" Usopp menatapnya dengan raut menggoda yang sangat Zoro benci. "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata selama ini suka pada Nami."

"Diam atau akan kubunuh kau." Zoro berkata datar kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura tidur agar Usopp berhenti.

"Hehehehe~" Usopp tertawa licik.

Sementara Robin dan Nami yang duduk beberapa bangku didepan Zoro dan Usopp juga mengalami situasi yang sama.

Nami terus menatap jendela bus berusaha menghindari Robin yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Nami dan Zoro akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika bus berhenti dilapangan parkir Grand Line Gakuen.

Nami terburu-buru turun dari bus mengabaikan Luffy yang memanggilnya.

"Nami-ya."

Suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya menyapa Nami ketika ia keluar dari bus.

Kakaknya berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan tangan yang telipat didepan dada dan wajah yang dihiasi senyum tipis.

"Law-nii!" Nami langsung meghamburkan dirinya kepelukan sang kakak. Law tertawa kecil ketika Nami memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana acara campingnya?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus surai Nami. Ia dapat merasakan Nami menggeleng didalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Apa yang terjadi Nami-ya?" Nada Law terdengar lembut namun memiliki tekanan yang memaksa Nami akhirnya berbicara.

"Habisnya teman-temanku…"

Sementara kedua kakak beradik itu terhanyut dalam percakapan mereka, siwa-siswli lainnya mulai menuruni bis. Termaksud Luffy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hey, siapa lelaki yang sedang memeluk Nami itu?" Luffy bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menatap lekat Nami yang terlihat senang bersama pria itu.

"Jangan-jangan pacar Nami." Usopp berkata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zoro?" Luffy menatap Usopp.

"Ah benar juga." Usopp terkejut. "Nami…. Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki pacar lain padahal sudah menjadi milik Zoro."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini. Nami-san dan marimo tidak ada hubungan seperti itu." Sanji menampar bahu Usopp. "Dan lagipula, lelaki itu mungkin kakaknya."

Usopp dan Luffy yang baru teringat bahwa Nami memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki mulai ber 'oh' ria.

Zoro dan Robin yang baru saja turun dari bus menatap teman-teman mereka yang sedang menatap memusatkan perhatian kearah Nami.

Mereka berdua ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan mata Zoro membesar seketika.

"Apakah itu kakak Nami-san?" Robin bertanya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Usopp.

Mereka berempat masih sibuk memperhatikan interaksi Nami dan kakak-nya sehingga mereka tidak menyadari Zoro yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat menatap pemandagnan didepannya.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda bersurai hijau itu melesat dan menarik Nami menjauh dari sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan?!" Zoro tidak dapat menahan nadanya yang penuh amarah.

"Zoro?" Nami menatap Zoro dengan terkejut. Tangan pemuda itu mencengkram lengannya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau benci kepadaku. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkanku." Zoro berkata. "Tapi mendekati temanku seperti ini… kau benar-benar-"

"Aku rasa ada salah paham disini." Law menyela. Nada lembutnya beberapa menit yang lalu hilang seketika. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari adik-ku."

Zoro terkejut. "Adik…" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nami. "Kau adiknya?"

Nami mengangguk.

Cengkraman Zoro terlepas seketika. Pemuda itu memandang Nami tidak percaya. Rahangnya bergetar.

"Zoro…" Nami menatap Zoro khawatir. "Kau baik-baik sa-"

Belum sempat Nami menyelesaikan perkataannya, Zoro sudah terlebih dahulu berlalu. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan sekolah.

"Law-nii, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Gadis itu menatap Law dengan bingung. "Kau kenal dengan Zoro?"

"Itu temanmu?"

Nami mengangguk.

"Kita pulang." Law menarik gadis itu meningglkan lapangan sekolah.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Luffy, Usopp, Sanji dan Robin menatap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan mereka dengan tiadk percaya.

 **TBC**


	6. Expectation and Reality

Minna-san hisashiburi!

Maaf buat update yang sangat lama ini. Shelly udah nulis sampe chapter 9 ketika laptop Shelly kemasukan air dan rusak. Dan begonya lagi Shelly gak nyimpan dokumen-dokumen ke external drive untuk backup.

Cukup lama Shelly berduka dan rasanya males banget nulis semuanya lagi dari awal. Karena mungkin bakal ada scene yang kelupaan atau berbeda dengan yang awalnya sudah Shelly tulis.

Tapi Shelly sudah berjanji bakal tetap melanjutkan cerita ini walaupun akan memakan waktu yang lama. Cerita ini tidak akan saya tinggalkan. Jadi terimakasih buat semuanya yang masih membanca dan setia menanti. You guys are my rock!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Expectation and Reality**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Law tidak berkata apa-apa. Pemuda itu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan hal itu membuat Nami sedikit takut. Ia meminta sang kakak untuk memelankan motornya tetapi Law seakan tidak mendengar perminataannya. Kurang dari lima menit mereka sampai di apartemen mereka.

Nami sedikit bergidik melihat Law yang membanting kasar pintu apartemen.

"Law-nii. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan Zoro?"

"Nami-ya." Bahu Nami bergetar mendengar nada dingin Law. Pemuda itu menatap Nami dengan mata yang berkilat marah. "Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauhi Roronoa Zoro? Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Nami menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia jujur sudah lupa kapan kakaknya pernah memperingatkannya tentang Roronoa Zoro. Nami terkejut ketika Law tiba-tiba mengangkat dagunya dengan kasar, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap langsung wajahnya.

"Jawab aku Nami-ya!"

Ketika Law membentaknya, air matan Nami lolos begitu saja. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya Law membentaknya seperti ini. Melihat air mata Nami membuat Law tersadar. Gadis itu terlihat takut kepadanya. Tidak sedikitpun niatnya menakuti adik kesayangannya itu. Tangannya yang mencengkram dagu Nami dengan kuat melonggar. Tangan lainnya ia naikan kewajah Nami dan ibu jarinya mengusap air mata di pipi gadis itu.

"Nami-ya… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Katanya penuh sesal. Nami tak juga berhenti menangis. Akhirnya Law menarik tubuh adik nya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mohon Nami-ya. Jangan menangis… jangan menangis karenaku."

"Law-nii." Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Law.

Law tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening gadis itu dengan lembut selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher Nami. "Maafkan aku Nami-ya."

* * *

Zoro menggepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Berbagai emosi melanda hati nya saat ini dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merasa marah, ia merasa dibodohi, ia merasa kecewa. Semuanya hanya karena ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang mungkin ia sukai adalah adik dari pemuda yang sangat ia benci.

"Sial!"

Kakinya menendang rerumputan yang tumbuh ditengah makam dengan batu nisan yang terletak didepannya.

"Apakah ini karma untukku Kuina?" tanyanya kepada batu nisan itu. Seakan ia benar-benar berharap benda itu akan memberinya jawaban.

* * *

Law membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan menemukan Nami yang tertidur didalam pelukannya. Dia baru ingat, mereka berdua jatuh tertidur diatas sofa setelah Law berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Law menarik tangannya yang menjadi bantal sementara Nami dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Nami. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu menguhubungi seseorang.

 _"Apa maumu?"_ Suara diseberang sana menjawab tanpa basa-basi.

"Kita perlu bicara."

 _"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."_

"Sayang sekali karena aku tidak peduli. Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang juga."

Law langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia meraih selimut dari tempat tidurnya dan kembali keruang tamu. Sepelan mungkin ia menyelimuti tubuh sang adik yang masih terlelap. Pandangan Law tanpa sengaja tertuju pada wajah Nami yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Tangannya tergerak membelai perlahan wajah halus adiknya dengan lembut.

 _Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu Nami-ya._

Gadis ini adalah sosok yang paling penting didalam hidupnya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun atau siapapun melukai Nami. Untuk itu lah sekarang ia harus segera menuntaskan masalah ini dengan pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

Law mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman panjang di kening Nami sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit ia akhinya sampai di distrik Kuraigana, salah satu kawasa perumahan untuk masyarakat ekonomi menengah ke bawah di New World.

Pemuda itu menghentikan motornya disebuah rumah dua tingkat sederhana yang teletak ditengah distrik. Nama Roronoa tercetak di papan depan rumah dengan cat krim itu. Ia mengambil ponsel didalam sakunya dan mengetikan pesan kepada Zoro bahwa ia sudah didepan rumahnya. Tidak sampai tiga menit kemudian sosok pemuda bersurai hijau itu keluar dari balik pintu.

Zoro telrihat buruk. Rambut hijaunya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kantung matanya menggelap. Ia menatap Law tanpa ekspresi. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang adik-ku." Law melihat wajah Zoro yang mengeras. "Aku ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Nami."

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Zoro menjawab. Nadanya tanpa emosi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Nami adalah adik-ku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkanku."

Zoro mendecih sebelum membalas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia adalah adikmu sebelum kemarin. Kalau aku tahu sebelum itu, aku tidak akan sudi bergaul dengannya."

"Apa katamu?" Law mendesis menahan marah mendengar perkataan Zoro yang seolah-olah merendahkan adiknya.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan." Zoro menjawab. Suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kalau aku tahu dia adikmu aku tidak akan pernah sudi bergaul dengannya."

"Jika ada yang harus merasa tidak sudi orang itu adalah Nami. Ia tidak akan sudi bergaul denganmu kalau saja ia tahu bajingan macam apa kau yang seseungguhnya."

"Ya katakanlah semua itu salahku! Lupakan saja faktanya bahwa Kuina datang kepadaku karena kau yang tak pernah ada untuknya!" Teriaknya didepan wajah Law. "Kau tahu sesuatu Law, kau selalu beranggapan bahwa kaulah korbannya dalam skenario ini. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu, Kuina lah korban sebenarnya. Kau…" Ia menatap Law dengan kilatan emosi. "…kau sama denganku. Kita sama-sama bajingan."

Gigi Law bergemeratak tetapi ia tidak menjawab perkataan Zoro. Selama beberapa detik kedua pemuda itu saling melepar pandangan penuh amarah sebelum akhirnya Law memutuskan untuk kembali meloncat keatas motornya.

"Jangan pernah mendekati adik-ku lagi." Katanya tanpa memandang Zoro.

"Kau tidak perlu memperingatkanku."

Kedua pemuda itu kemudian berpisah tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

* * *

Ketika Nami membuka matanya, matahari sudah tinggi dibalik jendela ruang tamu. Pertanda hari sudah agak siang. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya yang terasa lelah akibat posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman diatas sofa dan juga karena pertengkarannya dengan Law. Tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks setelah beberapa menit dibawah guyuran air hangat. Ketika ia kembali ke ruang tamu, ia menemukan Law yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Law-nii. Kau dari mana saja?" Ia bertanya sembari mendudukan dirinya disebelah Law.

"Ada urusan sebentar." Jawabnya ambigu tetapi tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Law lantas membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia dan Nami duduk saling berhadapan.

"Dengar Nami-ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi malam. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau tahu kan?"

Nami tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku."

"Lebih dari siapapun didunia ini." Law menambahkan. "Jadi… kau memaafkanku."

Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Nami mengangguk. Dan hal ini membuat dada Law yang sbelum terasa berat dipenuhi rasa bersalah menjadi ringan seketika.

"Terimakasih, Nami-ya." Ia meraih tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari siapapun." Ia kemudian mengulang lagi perkataannya. Nami terkekeh pelan sebelum membalas pelukan Law. Lengannya mengalungi punggung sang kakak tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Law-nii."

Kedua remaja itu mengakhiri pelukan sayang mereka setelah beberapa menit.

"Nami-ya… Mengenai Roronoa Zoro."

Nami mengangkat wajahnya untuk mentap Law yang terlihat gelisah. Pemuda itu berusaha membuka mulutnya tetapi berhenti sebelum ada kalimat yang keluar. Hal ini terulang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Tapi aku mohon Nami-ya, jangan pernah lagi bergaul dengannya."

"Mengapa?" Gadis itu bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak puas dengan penjelasan Law.

"Tolonglah. Jangan tanya aku mengapa. Hanya tolong-"

"Tidak." Sela Nami. Ia memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah dari Law.

"Nami-"

"Aku tidak mau. Mengapa aku harus menjauhi Zoro tanpa alasan yang jelas? Zoro itu temanku Law-nii. Aku suka bersamanya. Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti berteman dengannya setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang kuat." Tuntutnya.

Law mendesah gusar. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi membalas adiknya. Memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi diantaranya dan Zoro bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Dan membiarkan Nami terus bersama Zoro juga bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Tetapi kemudian Law teringat akan percakapannya dengan Zoro. Pemuda hijau itu sudah berjanji akan menjauhi Nami dan Law yakin Zoro tidak akan mengubah pikirannya hanya karena Nami tidak sependapat dengannya. Tidak selama Nami adalah adiknya.

"Jadi..." Nami berkacak pinggang. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Law.

"Aku tidak perlu memberimu alasan." Law menjawab akhirnya. "Kau tidak ingin menjauhi Zoro? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi aku tahu Zoro memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu." Pemuda itu lalu melangkah ke kamarnya dan membanting kasar pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Nami yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

* * *

Law sudah memperingatinya. Law sudah bilang bahwa Zoro mungkin tidak sependapat dengannya. Tapi Nami tidak peduli. Zoro yang ia kenal tidak akan berhenti berteman dengannya hanya karena maslahnya dengan Law. Pertemanannya dan Zoro tidak sedangkal itu.

Oleh karena itu ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, secepat kilat ia berlari ke kelas pemuda itu. Tidak sampai tiga menit dia menunggu, Zoro muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Ia menyadari keberadaan Nami, tetapi wajah datarnya tidak berubah. Pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja melewatinya.

"Zoro tunggu!" Nami mencekal tangannya. Zoro berhenti secara otomatis. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan, mengabaikan tatapan terluka Nami dibelakangnya.

"Apa maumu?" suaranya tanpa emosi.

"Mengapa kau mengabaikanku?" Nami kini berpindah kehadapannya. Zoro akhirnya menatap gadis itu. Tetapi bukan dengan tatapan ramah yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengan Trafalgar Law."

"Law-nii tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahuku. Tapi… tapi aku berharap kita masih bisa berteman." Ucap Nami. Ia memandang Zoro dengan penuh harap. Tetapi semua harapannya hancur seketika tatkala Zoro menatapnya semakin sinis. Urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya seakan pemuda itu benar-benar dipenuhi amarah hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berusuan denganmu. Bagian mana dari perkataanku yang tidak kau mengerti!" Zoro membentaknya. Suaranya bergemuruh keras memenuhi koridor sekolah yang sedang dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang sedang berlalu lalang. Zoro dan Nami menjadi pusat perhatian seketika.

"Zoro," Iris karamel nya melebar terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Zoro akan bereaksi sekeras ini. Ia tahu selalu ada kemungkinan Zoro akan menolaknya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikir Zoro akan membentaknya ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Zoro yang dikenalnya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tetapi pemuda dihadapannya ini…

"Menjauh dariku Nami!" Zoro memperingatinya sebelum menabrak kasar pundak Nami memuat gadis itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya Zoro lantas meneruskan langkahnya dan menghilang dibalik tangga.

Bahu Nami bergetar. Dadanya dipenuhi rasa sakit yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia seakan kehilangan semua energinya dan kakinya terasa lemas, tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hampir saja roboh, tetapi tangan kekar seseorang melingkar dipinggangnya dan menahannya tetap berdiri. Nami memalingkan kepalanya kepada sosok itu, kakaknya Law.

"I told you so." Law berkata dengan ringan.

Ia benci melihat Zoro mempermalukan adiknya seperti ini. Tetapi setidaknya dengan kejadian ini, Nami tidak akan pernah lagi berusaha mendekati Zoro.

 **TBC**


End file.
